Harry Potter and The Madcap Angels
by I'm S.S.M
Summary: Harry is messed up, he can't take it much longer he's getting closer and closer to doing something stupid because of his past and then, the most unlikely duo fall on him, saving him from himself and turnning his life around. NO SLASH! Rated for ...all! wa
1. Vernon's Vengeance

Hey everyone this is my first fan fiction. I've been working really hard so I hope you like it. Review if you want me to keep writing, give me any advises you have blah blah blah. And if you don't like it tell me so I won't waist my time writing... LUV YA S.S.M.  
  
Chapter 1.  
  
Dear Harry,  
Hope everything is all right at number four. You haven't been saying much in your letters are you all right? I do hope you are. If there is anything you need to talk about you know I'm here, well sort of. Hope to see you very soon.  
  
Hermione  
  
Harry,  
Are you ok? We haven't herd from you in forever. Everyone is getting worried. Remember were coming to get you tomorrow. We'll be there at about 2:00. Hope everything is ok.  
  
Ron  
  
Harry sat on his sad rickety little bed, and starred red eyed at the letters his two dearest fiends had sent him. It felt like years since he had last seen them. His stomach burned with the effort it was taking him not to cry. If only they knew. He thought to himself. If only they could see him now. Harry turned and looked into the mirror in his open wardrobe, and winced at his own reflection.  
  
He was skinner than ever, his skin was tight around his face and pale so pale he almost blended in with his bed sheets, but that was only the beginning. Ever since Harry had come back to number four privet drive his uncle had made it his first priority to hurt Harry in any way possible. At first this only meant lots of chores and the minimum amount of food necessary for Harry to maintain life. But as this didn't seem to bother his nephew all that much, Vernon looked to another method of Harry hurting.  
  
First he took Hedwig so Harry couldn't tell any of his friends that he was unhappy, and began typing letters for him informing his guard that Vernon had given him an old typewriter and than he was fine. Just in case he never wrote too much, with the fear of saying something to cause suspicion. Every time Vernon saw an owl fly into Harry's window he would have the letter off him before Harry could even really read it.  
  
But soon this wasn't enough for Vernon; it wasn't as satisfying as when he had first stolen Hedwig. He grew more and more restless and one day in a drunken rage, after a particularly long night at the pub. Harry's uncle did what he had been threatening to do since he found Harry one the doorstep of his house 15 years ago and not only over stepped the line between neglect and child abuse he stopped and took a shit on it.  
  
And now the boy who lived sat in his room staring at his withered and beaten reflection. He was covered in everything from burns to cuts to bruises, only his hollow sunken face was left untouched. Not out of mercy but for the simple reason that Vernon had no way to cover any facial injuries Harry obtained.  
  
But it was night now there was no way for Harry's uncle to find out he had these two letters. He read them over and over searching his friends' words of comfort for the will to keep for throwing himself out the window. He would be leaving tomorrow, if he lived that long. He willed himself to believe everything would be ok, but somehow even tomorrow seem impossibly far away. The night grew cold and Harry lay down in his bed, curled up underneath his thin sheets shivering, and still clutching his best friends letters he fell into an uneasy sleep....  
  
Harry was walking in a forest of some kind. It was night, yet the forest was alive with sound. He was looking for something, something he'd lost. The noises in the woods around him were growing louder, and nearer he began to run but the noises kept growing and growing till he felt as though whoever was making them must be right behind him when all of a sudden they stopped.  
  
The forest was silent and the came the most beautiful sound he had ever heard. Singing, he couldn't make out what the voice was singing but he didn't care he followed it to the edge of a clear blue lake the world was so bright here and there on the other side of the lake sat a girl dressed all in white she had her hood up and it came down over her eyes but he could still see her shinny red lips and smooth tan face, long golden ribbons of hair flood down either side of her face. He felt he new her somehow. He stepped closer to the lake to try and get a better look at her but she stopped singing, looked up and with a rush of horror Harry starred into two large blood red eyes. "Harry Potter!" the girl hissed, "wake up you lazy boy!".  
  
Harry's eyes burst open and looked up at his uncle who was giving him a death stare to end all death stares. He held up Ron and Hermione's letters "I'll just take these." He said airily. He read over both the letters and smiled at Harry "well boy, its time we had a little chat what do you say?"  
  
Harry just starred at Vernon.  
  
"Good, good I'm glad you agree," he was so happy it was making Harry feel sick. "Now, your friends are coming to pick you up at 2:00. I want you showered and dressed by one and if you tell anyone about my disciplinary tactics...you'll be a sorry little freak."  
  
Harry did as he was told and began to get up from his bed, pain shot threw his chest and his ankle and he bit his lip to suppress the groan of pain fighting to escape his throat and he stumbled into the bathroom.  
  
In his heart he knew once he left privet drive there was nothing to stop him from telling everyone what his uncle had done, but something stopped him the idea of standing there telling them everything, of everyone giving him those pitying stares was just to much for him to bare, but most of all he was ashamed that he couldn't stand up to his own uncle. The daily profit would have a field day if they found out never mind which weekly...  
  
After his shower Harry dress in a bright green sweater and a pair of black jeans, packed all his stuff into his trunk and sat back down on the bed to tired to even attempt to calm his hair. From the other side of the room Hedwig hooted softly in her cage on the dresser, "Hedwig" Harry let himself fall back onto his bed it was very painful to lie that way but he was too tired to move.  
  
At some point he must have fallen asleep because the next time he opened his eyes Ron was sitting on the bed next to him, accompanied by the twins who were attempting to sick something into Harry's nose.  
  
"Gerroff stupid git " Harry mumbled swiping Fred's hand away and sliding off the bed.  
  
Ron, Fred, George and to Harry's surprise Lupin laughed, "having a nap Harry?" Ron smirked.  
  
"Well, I was." Harry smiled climbing carefully to his feet and clenching his teeth as to keep his ankle from giving out beneath him. "Till you filthy buggers stuck that thing up my nose. "Everyone laughed again."  
  
"Good to see ya mate" Ron clapped Harry on the back and Harry had to hold his breath. Why was he putting him self through this? Why was he keeping it all a secret? He straitened up and prepared himself for the confession only to find that he couldn't bring himself to say it. So instead he pulled his face into a smile and said in a forcefully hearty voice "its good to see you to Ron."  
  
"Come on you lot!" came the voice of Mr. Weasley from outside.  
  
Fred and George picked up Harry's trunk and Ron Grabbed Hedwig off the dresser, and they all headed down the stairs Harry tried to get everyone to walk in front of him but Lupin insisted that Harry go first. He tried hard to look normal but it was near impossible and in the corner of his eye he could see Lupin giving him curios looks "Harry" he whispered when the reached the landing "are you all right?"  
  
Harry hesitated before responding, "I'm fine, why?" He tried to look innocent but in a way that only made him look even guiltier.  
  
"No reason" Lupin smiled at Harry "but you would tell me if something was wrong wouldn't you?"  
  
Yet again Harry hesitated "of coarse I would" he felt like a snake, lying to his friends, a filthy rat-eating snake.  
  
"Harry!" Mrs. Weasley pulled Harry into a tight hug, which despite his effort made him grind his teen and clench his fists. "Oh, look at you your so pale! Have you been eating? Are you ill? Here look at me, Harry dear..." she pulled up his chin and looked into his faded old green eyes that once shone so brightly now seemed so hollow. Everyone went quiet, and though he was smiling the biggest smile he could muster Harry new it didn't reach his eyes.  
  
"Come on Harry hon... lets get you out of here" and with that she ushered him into the large ministry company car in the driveway.  
. . .  
  
The drive to the burrow was...interesting. Fred and George made it their responsibility to annoy the driver to the point were he rolled Fred's nose up in his little driver window, Mrs. Weasley kept forgetting the way back to the burrow, Lupin kept sticking his head out the car window and Ron kept yanking him back in mumbling things like "stupid git", "your not a wolf right now" and "your going to get yourself killed, you are" Altogether Harry was so happy to be back with his friends, for a while he for got about everything that had been bothering him since he had first climbed into the Dursley's car at the beginning of the summer. All that is except the serious lack of Serious in the car.  
  
The rest of the evening at the Burrow was relaxed, Ron told Harry all about how he visited Charlie in Romania all by himself over a game of wizards chess, Mrs. Weasley did a lot of cooking, stopping every few minutes to feel Harry's forehead or ask him if he needed anything, the twins disappeared of to their new store in Diagon Alley, and Lupin sat and gave Harry hints on how to beat Ron, every once in a while slipping in a question about his summer." Go for his knight Harry, and you'll be really close to the king, just watch out for the bishop on A2, so anything interesting happen this summer? Were the Dursley's any better?"  
  
"Queen to C4, yes!... they were alright...but if anything interesting happened there I wouldn't dread my summer so much would I?" Harry answered as his queen pummeled Ron's knight.  
  
Lupin laughed "no, I suppose your ri-" Harry didn't here the rest of what Lupin said because just then a loud crack, in the kitchen and the sound of Mrs. Weasly's exasperated yelling signaled the return of the twins.  
  
"Fred! George! Where in the name of Merlin did you get those? Get off the table or I'll bash your brains in! Honestly can't you just apperate outside and use the door like everyone else?" she bellowed.  
  
"Well mum that's a whole 10 extra feet we'd have to walk" George replied walking into the living room with a huge pile of fireworks, Fred not fare behind holding an equally large bundle and mouthing a crude impression of what Harry could only guess was Mrs. Weasley.  
  
"What are those for?" Ron asked while sending his bishop after Harry's queen.  
  
"Well" Fred began "their new and we need to test them out."  
  
"So we decided to use Harry coming over as an excuse to set a couple off after dinner." George finished. Harry blushed.  
  
Fred smiled "Which judging by the aroma in the kitchen should be..."  
  
George looked at his watch "right about...now."  
  
"Boys dinner!" called Mrs. Weasley right after George's prediction "Ron go get Ginny from the garden."  
  
. . .  
  
Dinner as usual was wonderful, Corn beef hash, roasted potatoes, juicy sausage and creamy gravy along with pumpkin juice and butter beer. Mr. Weasley showed up half way threw dinner and Tonks literally dropped in just before dessert, which was lemon-merang pie. The food looked and smelled delicious, but some how just looking t it made Harry feel sick. He ate a potato and nibbled at some sausage, everyone kept sneaking worried glances at him and Mrs. Weasley kept insisting he eat something.  
  
His stomach was burning, and so were his ribs "I...er...don't feel well...I'm going to go have a lie down." He said finally feeling that he could no longer keep a strait face. "Alright Harry dear if you need anything just shout." She gave him a worried look. "Er...ok...thanks." He stood up and left the table, trying not to hobble.  
  
"Oie, Harry, What happen?" Fred said just before Harry reached the living room door. "I just don't feel well" Harry replied.  
  
"Oh I know that...but why are you bleeding?" at that everyone at the table went quiet and turn to look at Harry, who looked down to see a large dark red stain just bellow his bottom left rib.  
  
I know I know another abused Harry storey...but that's not what its all about! I have still got a whole story to write you know! And it'll get better just Review then wait and see! You'll love it!!! (I hope) -S.S.M 


	2. Miss Packey and Miss Desaray

Hi everybody thanks for the reviews! I hope this isn't to corny for you and I know, I know no plot but I'm getting there! Just give me a little time to get my ideas in order!  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Mrs. Weasley leapt off her chair and ran to Harry's side, she grabbed his sweater and pulled it up. Everyone sucked in their breath and Mrs. Weasley made a noise like she was going to faint. "Harry?" she sent at him a pitiful look, and a shiver ran down his spine.  
  
"Its nothing" he said yanking his shirt out of Mrs. Weasley's hand "I just fell down the stairs, ok now can I please go lie down?" he lied, sweat poured down his face and his knees shook, he needed to lie down and rest or he was going to pass out.  
  
"No Harry tell us what really happened" Lupin stood and turned to Harry "having done it once before I would know that you can't obtain injuries like that from merely falling down stairs" Harry was supposed to laugh at that, but the guilt from his lies and the aching in his head (and pretty much everywhere on his body) had sucked all the laughter out of him.  
  
Now was the time to tell them the pain of his summer, he opened his mouth to speak but words failed him, his mind wondered and the room swam in and out of focus. He really needed to sit down.  
  
"Harry?" Lupin was only a few feet away from Harry now and walking closer with a worried expression on his face. Harry tried to keep his eyes open but the world around him was slipping away like oil from a greasy cooking pan he felt the rush of falling and in the distance he herd Mrs. Weasley scream his name and Lupin shout "HARRY!? No...I got him Molly go call Dumbledore." . . . Desiree:  
  
The room was dark so dark even the shadows chose to seek refuge somewhere else. Tonight was our night to do the same. When I say 'our' I mean me and the closest thing I have to a sister, Packey. We have been friends since my first day at this hellhole of an orphanage, when she saved my life for the first time and not the last.  
  
"Tap tap...tap...tap tap" that was my signal the coast was clear, and Packey was outside. So I climbed over my bed to the window and repeated the tap, before opening the tinted window to see Packey smiling up at me, she has a cute face, that was framed with short stylish blonde hair of which she had curled that morning to show her layers, all matching with huge almond shaped eyes and a big sparkling grin, "I'm so nervous," she whispered excitedly, as I climbed through the window as quietly as possible dragging my magically altered backpack in which I had put everything me and Packey had ever owned including one little silver key which was one of the only things I had from my mom. Altogether the backpack didn't need anything done to it, I just enjoyed magic so much I took every chance I got to use it.  
  
"Ya me to" I pulled the window shut behind me and we set off down the street. We walked quietly for about half an hour till we reached the park then we figured it was safe to have a rest.  
  
"So" Packey said passively sitting down on a swing "how are we supposed to find this Dumbledore guy anyway? Do we call him or something?"  
  
"Well no...he's suppose to be tracking us, as soon as he thinks its safe he'll show up." Packey gave me a none believing look "he'll come and GET THAT FACE OFF YOUR...FACE...I'M NOT A SIDE SHOW YA KNOW!"  
  
Packey laughed, "I know Desiree I trust you." Packey's trust helped but it wasn't enough I was starting to doubt my own sanity. Wizards? Castles? Magic? Who the hell was I kidding, oh ya my best friend and myself.  
  
. . .  
  
Harry:  
  
"Oh Mum I think he's coming around! Harry? Haaarry?" Fred's face was about an inch from Harry's when he opened his eyes he yelped. "Wow you gave us all a scare just then, passing out like that, Mum upstairs and Tonks, dad and Lupin are trying to talk her down. Feel any better? You should, you've been to Mungo's and back you have." Now he thought about it he did feel a lot better in fact it felt like nothing was wrong at all, he started to sit up but George pushed him back down onto the couch, "sorry Harry, the healer said you should just rest a bit after you wake up, you lost a lot of blood." Harry nodded and Fred piped in "ya mate, besides you still look like death, I would be to scared you'd pass out again."  
  
"Ooh Harry thank god your ok!" Mrs. Weasley Ran across the room and grabbed him off the couch pulling him in to a tight but this time painless hug, "we thought we'd lots you for a minute there, you were so cold." She sobbed.  
  
"Molly I think Harry and I need to have a little heart to heart." Lupin said walking noiselessly into the room.  
  
"Well, yes...yes I suppose you do...I'll just...go make some tea...come on boys" and with that the twins and Mrs. Weasley departed to the kitchen.  
  
"Uh you to Ron." Lupin sighed. Harry hadn't even noticed him before, he was ashen faced and looked dazed. "Ron"  
  
"Harry," he whispered looking at Harry tears in his eyes "don't do that again ok?" he looked positively traumatized.  
  
"Ok Ron" Harry replied Hoarsely. Ron stood silently and followed his family. Harry ached inside, how could he have done this to his friends? He should have told everyone when he first saw them, and now they probably hated him!  
  
"Poor fellow," Lupin sighed, "he really cares about you, a lot like Serious cared for James." Harry said nothing it was still difficult to talk about Serious. "So Harry tell me, what really happened to you?"  
  
Harry shrugged and stared at a dot on the wall in front of him.  
  
"Come on you don't honestly expect me too...no...no I'm sorry...if you really don't know...I believe you." Lupin sighed and started to get up.  
  
"He went Mad...I don't know why" it took every bit of mental strength Harry had just to push those few sentences from his throat, and instantly he felt like a not in his stomach was loosening.  
  
Lupin sat back down "who went mad Harry?" Lupin put a hand on his shoulder.  
  
"Vernon" he replied as if it was something to be ashamed of, Harry felt tears welling up in his eyes no mater what he looked at, they just kept coming.  
  
"Did he hurt you?" Harry nodded. "Why on earth didn't you tell us, you wrote all the time." Harry shook his Head, not wanting to open his mouth with the fear of just all out screaming at Lupin, shaking him and hitting him until he understood what Harry had been going through since he was left at the Dursley's. "What do you mean no, I have your letters in my suitcase"  
  
"Wasn't me," Harry growled trying to keep his face emotionless, but as if he was still in physical pain, it was near impossible.  
  
"Then who wrote them...Vernon?" Harry nodded, "so I'm guessing you didn't get a type writer?"  
  
Harry shook his head "Nope"  
  
Lupin sighed again and let his face fall into his hands. "I'm so sorry Harry, I should have guessed, your letters were so short...I thought you were just depressed... Serious would bash me...how could I have been so stupid!"  
  
"Its not your fault I should have told you the second we were out of the house." Harry sighed, "I was just scared...he told me not to tell...its no excuse for lying...I'm just as bad as Peter"  
  
"Don't say that Harry, it's not true...we both made some mistakes but all in all there only one person whom the blame rightfully belongs to and that is your uncle." Lupin stood up fast, "and it's about time someone sorted him out."  
  
"Lupin!" Harry gasped  
  
"Yes?" Lupin stopped and looked at Harry obviously really pissed off but trying to hide it.  
  
"Don't do anything that will get you in trouble." Harry sat up and instantly received an over powering head rush, which left this head throbbing. He moaned and lay back down.  
  
Lupin sighed, "After all he did... I'm astounded that you can put aside your want for revenge to worry about the consequences, you never cease to amaze me Harry James Potter," and then with a loud bang of apperation, he was gone.  
. . .  
  
Desiree:  
  
The night was warm but I was so nervous I was shivering. What if it was all a joke? A prank? Just some old guy and his friends who decided to mess with my head? No...no I new their faces I had my whole life, they were the ones who left me here and they would come and get me, I hope. I just hope he remembered.  
  
"CRACK!"  
  
Packey and me both fell backwards off our swings "did someone shoot at us?" I asked Packey.  
  
She looked just as bewildered as I did "by someone you mean that old guy?" she pointed and there sure enough stood a man with long silver hair and an even longer beard he was wearing a pare of purple robes and perched neatly on his head was a pointy wizards hat. I recognized him immediately.  
  
"Dumbledore! Hay man don't shoot, we come in peace!" I yelled there after standing up Packey was soon behinde my cowering slightly in my hair.  
  
"Ah there you are, it took me quiet some time to track you down Desiree." He smiled a warm comforting smile that made me stop shivering and relax.  
  
"So you're a wizard, hu?" Packey asked putting her fear behind her and declaring her presents but not yet coming out of hiding.  
  
"And you must be Miss Packey Darnel, it's a pleaser to meet you and yes I am a wizard." He walked towards us and we followed suit stepping around our swings so that we were only a few feet from the old wizard.  
  
"The Pleaser is all mine Mr....uh...humble door sir." Packey bowed and then stepped up next to me with a giddy look on her face. Dumbledore bowed as low as his old back would take him and rose still smiling.  
  
"So...uh...were are Severis, Hagred, Remuness, Serious and Miravera?" I asked looking around as if expecting to see the usual crowd.  
  
"Waiting for you at Hogwarts" he pulled out a brown coin with a hole in the middle "if your ready touch your hand to this and I'll take you both to the Leaky Caldron, which is were you will be staying for the next week or so."  
  
Packey pushed her stylishly short blonde hair away from her face to look at me. I shrugged and we both reached forward and touched the ugly little coin, and suddenly it felt like I was being pulled along by my face. I could see the others next to me the world going by so fast around us it was a blur. Packey and I were home free; we'd never have to see that pain in the chocolate factory, city again.  
. . .  
  
Harry:  
  
The house didn't seem quiet the same after everyone found out what had happened in Surry, they all keep looking sorry for him and talking about him when they didn't think he was around.  
  
One particular conversation between Mr. And Mrs. Weasley of which he overheard quiet accidentally remained lodged in his mind for quiet some time.  
  
They were taking in the kitchen while Harry was lying out on the lawn. Mr. Weasley walked over to the window and opened it before walking back to his distressed wife. "Really Molly there's nothing else you could have done for him, it was a very good act he had going, no one but Lupin noticed anything." He assured her soothingly.  
  
"But his eyes Arthur! They looked so tired, so hurt...so different...boys of his age aren't suppose to have eyes like that. Why couldn't I tell he was in pain?" she sobbed.  
  
"Harry's been through a lot dear, we all just thought he was depressed about Serious, the rest of us have been." Harry got up to leave feeling sick to his stomach, Serious. He wiped the tears out of his eyes just before Ron came around the corner. Harry had been inches from walking right into him.  
  
"Oh Hi I've been looking for you! Were have you been I looked everywhere!" But his eyes enlarged when he looked at Harry's face. "Harry? What's wrong?"  
  
"Nothing's wrong, I just was looking for a couple gnomes to through... Er...do...my eyes look any different to you?" Harry asked leaning forward so Ron could see.  
  
Ron squinted into Harry's eyes "not really" Harry felt a rush of relief and stopped opening his eyes so wide, "wait...whoa...there a lot darker and...that's weird Harry cut in out."  
  
"What am I doing?" he asked taken aback by Ron's response.  
  
"Looking at me like that, it's freaking me out." Ron backed away a little raising an eyebrow at him and still backing away.  
  
"I'm sorry I'm really not trying to look at you in a way that upsets you Ron but really HOW am I looking at you?!"  
  
Ron stopped and his eyes grew even larger "You look...like Serious... when we first met him... your eyes...are all dark and... it scary, so cut it out." His mouth barely moved when he talked like Harry eyes hypnotized him or something.  
  
Harry looked at the ground it was painful to think of Serious. Ron walked back over to him with a pensive look on his pale face "What happened to you Harry? You keep changing, it's hard to keep up with you."  
  
Well its...just...lots of stuff... you know...stupid stuff" for a second Harry had actually thought about telling Ron everything the prophecy, how he couldn't stop thinking about Serious and the nightmares he'd been having lately, but caught him self, he didn't need to give them anymore reasons to look at him like he was on his death bed.  
  
Ron raised his eyebrows again "oh, really just stupid stuff? You don't have to tell me if you don't want to, but I always tell you everything." Ron looked angrily at the floor and started to walk away.  
  
"Ron," Harry reached over and grabbed Ron's arm and turned him around...fine...I'll tell you...but not here, we have to go somewhere where no one can hear us." Ron nodded and they went inside tiptoeing up stairs to buckbeacks room on the top floor.  
  
"So what's going on Harry?" Ron asked fixing him with an angry stare.  
  
"Are you sure you can handle this Ron?" he asked, Ron hesitated and then nodded. "So you won't tell any one or freak out right?" Ron looked a little scared now, but still nodded a little more slowly this time. "Okay but you asked for it Ron I herd the prophecy after the Department of Mysteries thing, in Dumbledore's office."  
  
Ron looked surprised "So?" he asked nervously "what did it say?" Harry sighed and told Ron what the prophecy said. Ron didn't even blink he just stared at Harry as if he didn't quiet get it yet "you me you and ...Val...va...him...will have to..."  
  
"Ya," Harry sighed, "one of us has to go...one way or another." He felt the tears welling up again in his eyes, And suddenly he was talking more than he ever talked before laying all his burdens on Ron so he could help him carry them "and now Serious is gone and I'll, never make it without him...I'm sorry Ron...I shouldn't have told you all that." Ron was now staring at him tears streaming down his face. Harry let his head fall agents his knee's his vision blurred by his tears "your so lucky Ron...you know...I've never known what its like to have a family...you and Hermione are the first friends I ever had, and everyone else...I'm so scared Ron...not of dying or getting hurt...of losing the rest of you ...of letting you all down...I'm just so tired of everyone depending on me to do something I know I can't do."  
  
At that moment the door burst open Hermione stormed in to the room looking very upset picked up a small flesh colored thing from the bed side table screamed "YOU ARE HORABLE!" into it, yanked the string it was attached to out of the wall and stomped out of the room tear stains under her eyes.  
  
Ron gulped "oh ya," he scratched behind his ear "did I tell you Hermione was coming over?"  
  
Sooooooooooooooo? What did ya think? Good? Bad? Corny? Not enough? do you see any mistakes? Please tell me so I can change them ok? Its that little button at the bottom of the screen...- that side. Even if you hate it pleeeeease tell me or I'll stop writing forever!!! J/k!  
  
LUV YA! S.S.M.! 


	3. meeting in the street

Well obviously I'm not a very good writer cause NOBODY IS REVIEWING!!!! Golly gosh gee guys now come on guys! I've only got one review so please stop hating an LOVE ME! j/k j/k! I got 2 reviews!!! yay I'm loved! Sorry it took so long by the way I was at a rehab. Camp in texas (  
  
Desiree:  
  
"Jesus!" I spat when my feet came in contact quiet suddenly with the floor, shutting my eyes as hard as I could and collapsing onto the ground from shock. When I reopened them I found myself sitting on the floor of a large well-furnished room. Red and gold seemed the predominate color which for some reason hinted to me that everything was extremely expensive.  
  
"This will be your living quarters for the remainder of your stay here. I hope the suit you?" I jumped when Dumbledore spoke realizing that he a Packey were right behind me. "To your right is the kitchen, to your left the bedroom living area this door leads to your changing rooms and this door leads to the bathroom." He pointed to each object in turn and then bowed to finish of his speech with a tremendous "Welcome to Hogwarts School of witch craft and wizardry!"  
  
"Wow! Look at this place! Wow We get to live here all year? Wow Awesome! Mind if we do a little redecorating? Wow How do we get out of this place? Wow Were do you stay? Wow is this our bed? Wow" Packey rambled dancing on tiptoe.  
  
"Yes, its your living space to do with what you want, you can stay here as long as you like, the exit is this little round door behind me, I stay in my own living quarters, and yes that is your bed. Desiree, I trust you still have the key your mother gave you?" Packey was half way to fainting and I myself was stunted mute by the old mans hospitality, but I still managed to nod. "Good when your rested we'll set off."  
  
"Were are we going?" I questioned finding my voice and my feet at the same time.  
  
"Why the shops of course!" Dumbledore raised his hands up, a childish glint sparkling in his old eyes. "That key opens a volt with more money in it than any human being could ever hope to find things to spend it all on." That was it Packey and me both hit the ceiling giggling and dancing like little girls who had really got a pony for Christmas. The old man grinned with a fatherly satisfaction "I'm guessing that you consider yourselves.well rested?"  
  
Harry:  
  
The seen down stares was gruesome, eyes followed Harry's every movement with pitying stares and the occasional tear, so every one knew? They all knew that he was probably going to die and they all knew how he felt about them.they all knew.everything. And so how their lack of confidence in him, infuriated Harry.  
  
"Harry?" Mrs. Weasley almost whispered as if hoping Harry would deny what she had just heard, tell her that everything would be ok, but that would be a lie. So he just walked right past her.  
  
"Why.why didn't you tell us?" Lupin sighed his head falling into his hands tears leaking freely from his old looking eyes. Harry couldn't even bare to look at the withered werewolf. Ever since Serious had died Lupin had tried to pull Harry towards him as if Harry was now his responsibility, and Harry couldn't help but feel like he was letting him down.  
  
Fred and George just stared at him in awe. "Harry we're" Fred started "so sorry' George finished, But Harry just kept walking.  
  
He didn't stop till he reached Hermione, who was weeping at the back of the room. "Hermione?" Harry whispered, "thank you".  
  
"Harry" she moaned suddenly rapping her arms around his neck and entangling her fingers in his messy black hair. "Why you? Why does it always have to be you? When will god give you a Fucking Break? Oh Harry! This can't really be happening can it?" Harry returned her hug holding her to him as hard as he could as if trying to squeeze all the sadness out of her and into himself.  
  
"I know.I know, I didn't mean for you all to find out like this I.just didn't know what to say." Harry whispered knowing the room was so quiet that no mater how quietly he spoke everyone would hear him. "I didn't want to hurt you." That was it there wasn't a dry eye in the whole house everyone was crying some quietly others loudly voicing their griefs to all who would listen. "I'm Sorry I should have told you.you had a right to know."  
  
Tonks muffled protest rose up from a pillow she'd stuck her head in "How can you talk like that? Sorry? You have nothing to be sorry about! We love you Harry and its up to you to tell us what you will!" she lifted her head from the pillow and joined Harry and Hermione's hug "We don't have a right to anything of yours! Especially your secrets and your feelings! It was wrong of Fred and George to ease drop on you like that!"  
  
Harry had nothing to say his mind had gone painfully blank, and he could help but feel as everyone join the hug, that now would be a great time to practice occmonatry.  
  
Desiree:  
  
London is a big bustling city, full to the brim with sound and smell not to mention the sites! All the big beautiful buildings and little foreign cars! Packey sat next to me in our taxi busying herself by trying to guess which building was our destination. "Is it this one? No.what about that one its cool? No."  
  
The Taxi slowed down near a nice old bookshop Dumbledore paid and we climbed out of the black taxi. "A book store? Why are we here?"  
  
"Follow me and you'll find out." Dumbledore chuckled in an I- know- something-you-don't-know sort of way. We followed him past the bookstore and into an old run down bar that I hadn't even noticed was there, it looked like it was on the verge of being condemned. In side it was bustling with chatter and full to the brim with weirdly dressed people. Dumbledore didn't stop except to greet the old balding bartender who he referred to as Tom. We followed him out the back door into an alley. Were he pulled out a long wooden wand and tapped a couple of the bricks on the wall in front of him and the wall began to fold its self into it self and form into an arched doorway.  
  
Packey gasped and I felt my gnaw hit my chest before us was a street littered with cloaked figures and strange creatures examining trading and buying the most spectacular array of objects I had ever seen in my short life. Dumbledore smiled at us and then ushered us forward into the crowd he pushed us all the way to the end of the street were we stood in front of a large oddly shaped white marble building. "This is gringotts. the bank" Dumbledore sighed "Isn't it beautiful?" Packey and I were still totally lost for words Dumbledore realized this and continued to herd us into the bank. "Uh hum well must press on" he stifled another laugh but couldn't resist a pleased grin.  
  
Inside the bank many ugly little men accompanied another bustling crowd I recognized the little men instantly as goblins. "Wow" I finally managed to whisper Packey nodded in agreement as we strode quickly towards one of the help desks.  
  
"Miss Desiree would like to make a withdrawal." Dumbledore smiled warmly at the green long nosed goblin behind the counter.  
  
"Key Please." The goblin replied lazily, I took this moment to pull the little key my mother had given me out of my pocket and set it on the counter. He looked down at it and his eyes grew suddenly wide and exited "This way Miss Desiree!" He practically shook with excitement as he led us out of the great marble hall and into some kind of dark dirty cave. We rode the wickedest roller coaster down the seemingly endless tunnels before coming to a quick stop and tumbling out in front of a huge metal door, for which I could hear growling and the crackling of fire. The little goblin walked shakily to the door and inserted the key in the key hole the noise coming from the door stopped almost instantly as he turned the key and a strange rushing sound ruffled the hair on the back of my neck as he pulled open the door.  
  
Not for the first time that day my chin collided with my chest and my eyes grew to the size of dinner plates. In the vault was like Dumbledore had said 'more money than any human being could ever hope to find something to spend it on'.  
  
Harry:  
  
Even after the early afternoon's drama Mrs. Weasley sternly insisted that everyone jump into the fireplace headed for Diagon Alley.  
  
"Ron needs new robes, the twins want me to see their store (my goodness) and if I come out of that alive Ginny needs a new caldron." She hummed bustling around looking for the magic traveling powder they were to use "not to mention your lists!" she added franticly.  
  
Ron Harry and Hermione went to get Ron's robs the moment they arrived, who was positively beaming at the idea. The back room of the store was clammy and over heated. Harry was bored and had a mental itch to go out side. Finally deciding to scratch his itch he stood and signaled for Hermione to do the same. "Er.Ron we're gonna go get our new books ok?"  
  
"uh" he looked slightly putout that they didn't want to stay with him.  
  
"Well get your's to ok?" Hermione added tensely.  
  
"Ok but hurry back this tailor lady scares me silly" Ron Smiled warmly and waved as Harry and Hermione departed from the store with the promise to hurry back. Out side it was cool and the wind blew softly through the crowded streets, Harry found himself wondering what each person was here for and what they might be thinking. Were they even aware that Voldemort was back, didn't any of them care? His mindless musing was ceased and redirected when he looked into the window of olivanders the wand shop. Just inside holding a long black shiny wand and shacking her head was a girl he'd never seen before, she was about his height with golden hair that brushed her teeny waist, he wished and wished that she would turn around and see him but she was to busy with her wand. It seemed like hours before they had passed the store, Harry had craned is neck almost 180 degrees to keep her insight. When he felt Hermione stop beside him " what wrong Hermione?" But she just starred ahead of her pale and silent as death. Harry looked up following her gave and froze in a familiar fashion. Icy fear swelled with in him..  
  
There not ten feet away for him was a tall hooded figure in back robes behind him about 6 other tall hooded figures prowled none as dark as the first yet all enough to give a grown man nightmares.  
  
"My, my, my Mr. Potter, what a surprise." Hissed a cold high voice from under the hood. Harry felt like he had been drinking acid, his stomach rolled over and over his mind reeling. What to do, what to do? The first sensible thought to come to his mind after run like there's no tomorrow was get Hermione out of the street or he'll use her against you. So as sneakily as he could he whispered to Hermione "Run-Olivanders-now."  
  
Of coarse she protested "Harry no I'm not leaving you out here to get- "  
  
"Go now before he notices you" Harry interrupted sternly "remember the prophecy? You can't help me" Quietly admitting defeat she slinked into the crowd and disappeared towards olivanders. Either Voldemort didn't notice or he didn't care, because he showed no sign of stopping her.  
  
"What do you want?" Harry mumbled.  
  
"Speak up child I can't here you when you mumble like that." Voldemort's voice was a harsh whisper that made Harry's head hurt and his ears ring.  
  
"I said WHAT DO YOU WANT VOLDEMORT?" Harry's voice and body shook with the effort it took to shout these few words; because even though his nemesis was only a couple feet away, Harry wanted to attract as much attention to his situation as possible, so that as soon as everyone was looking, he could fade into the crowed streets and rejoin Hermione. His plan was a successes, everyone in the street froze and turned to see what the fuss was about.  
  
At first the world's silence was only broken by the wind and a few confused mumbles. Then all at once chaos broke lose, and the members of the general public were flapping about in a flurry of feathers like chickens that had spotted a fox in their den.  
  
Harry started to inch back into the havoc stricken streets, but Voldemort would let him get away that easily. The deathly cold and cruel voice that had been burned into Harry's Memory whispered once again, an all- consuming pain over took Harry's body and he fell to the ground writhing and screaming in agony. In the distance he could hear someone screaming with him, shouting his name but the curse on him left no room to think about such things.  
  
When the pain stopped and he reopened his eyes he was met by a pare of snakelike pupils glittering maliciously and surrounded by red that clashed with the pale bony face they were fitted into. He jumped and Voldemort cackled cruelly "She cares for you doesn't she Potter?" He breathed his putrid breath rolling over Harry and making him gag.  
  
"What are you talking about? Stop breathing on me your going to make me sick." He mumbled before he could stop himself, but Voldemort only laughed again.  
  
"My cocky aren't we? But I don't think you'd be so outgoing if I got hold of your little girlfriend" He was gone quicker than Harry could protest. There was the sound of braking glass and the scream Harry had herd only moments before rose in the streets once more.Hermione.  
  
Harry was on his feet in a flash; it took him mere seconds to find were Voldemort had his friend captive. He held her tight around the neck, his wand pressed firmly between her ribs. It wasn't as though she wasn't trying to fight back though, Hermione was not one to be a damsel in distress, she clawed and kicked at him, cursing, screaming and whatever else she could think of to free herself.  
  
"Now Harry my boy, how would you feel if I killed her right here in front of you?" Harry opened his mouth to speak but nothing came out, his mind reeled but nothing he thought made sense. All he knew for shore was no matter what he wasn't losing any more friends. Voldemort obviously had read his expression or maybe his mind and knew what his answer was. "Thought so" a crooked grin cracked across his face and he opened his mouth to bargain for his hostage.  
  
But he was stopped before he began as a strange, yet beautiful, unearthly voice rose from behind him speaking in an unfamiliar language Harry couldn't name. Suddenly the great and powerful dark lord was clinging to Hermione for support while his legging danced and flailed like they were made of jello. If one of his best friends had not been in mortal danger, Harry would have found this very funny, but He wasn't in a laughing mood right then.  
  
It took Voldemort a few moments to get it together and unjelly his legs, then he turned into the store to face the unfortunate person who had chosen such a foolish, yet devilishly funny, coarse of action. There was talking inside a young female voice shouted shrilly from inside the store "Just drop her.she never did anything to you!" cried the voice "If you let her go.I'll tell you who I am"  
  
There was silence for a moment then Hermione came pelting out of the store running like the boggy monster was after her. She ran behind Harry and clung to his arm so tightly it went numb and tugged lightly on it every now and again "Harry." she whispered in his ear franticly "Harry.please.oh Harry lets go.Harry come on.the death eaters.please Harry, I'm scared"  
  
"Ok" said Voldemort's cold voice "What is your name? Were did you learn to do Angle magic like that? My hands are free now, if you don't answer me, I'll kill you and your sister or whatever she is." He growled nastily.  
  
But no one ever found out for at that moment a loud crack drowned out the girls voice and another voice Harry recognized immediately "Tom you should know better than to show your face here."  
  
YA! Well there it is! Be greatful it took a lot of thought and a lot of pott to write this! But watch out fanficers its not over yet!!!! 


	4. Pros and cons of a new wand

Nora Lena Potter: Tank you so much! I'll try but its hard to right so fast when there is so much going on right now!  
  
LadyJynjr: yay ya ya! I got a review from yooou!? I'm not worthy! Wow that defiantly bosted my ego thanks soooooo much luv ya!!!!  
  
Whamma: ha thanks I'm glad you liked it enough to maqke a fuss! I feel so loved! And sorry for the delay I working on it! (  
  
Hay guys! I got reviews! Ya who got reviews I did I did me ya I did I got reviews me not you! (Does stupid little dace) review comman now review what did I say REEEEEEEEEVVVVVVie.......sorry I got a little to happy....ya so ya storey here ya go.....  
  
Desiree:  
  
The day was going fast, we rushed in and out of every store buying anything and everything that caught our interest. So far I had a magical lava lamp that made obese gesturers and spelled out rude words while changing colours, new strawberry scented wall paint that changed into any picture or color you wanted, my school supplies for the year, the fanciest broom I could find, big red velvet currents to fit the door (along with many other little gadgets for our room) more magical cosmetics that we could really carry, all sorts of beautiful jewelry with various uses and powers, extra spell books, a big black shoulder bag that never got full, an inkless colour changing quill, an assortment of prank playing must haves and more, a colour changing utility belt, a zoo of amazing animals, outrageous candies, a solid gold caldron, a whole new wardrobe, and eight little watches that worked like a walkie-talkie and didn't have a sound range called time-tellers, along with many other neat yet useless things.  
  
We were now sitting in a small crickadee old store filled with long rectangular boxes, rubbing our blistering feet and examining our many keepsakes. "so" I sighed happily, rolling a toy mouse around on the ground for my new pet kitten who I had named Felix, "what's this place Dumbledore?"  
  
He smiled at me "this is Olivanders" he paused "this is were you will get your wands." I suddenly felt nervous. My wand? What would that be like, I've never used a wand before...I always did magic with my hands, what if it didn't work? Dumbledore seemed to have read either my mind or my expression, because he felt it necessary to comfort me " don't worry I'm sure it'll be fine." I smiled and nodded for some reason I trusted him.  
  
Just then an old man with big hallow eyes magnified behind huge spectacles, slinked into the room "I'm sorry for the wait madams, sir what can I help you with? Silly me wands of coarse what else would you be here for! My I am getting senile!" He rushed over and pulled a stunned Packey too her feet "now which is your wand hand?"  
  
Packey just stood there looking confused "what" she whispered under her breath.  
  
"Packey is right handed, like me." I said touching her hand for support, she smiled thankfully at me.  
  
"Alright hold out your hand..." she did and he took her measurements and scurried in to the many isles of boxes. Then returned holding a small blue box " try this," he smiled "it should be perfect" she lifted the deep brown wand gently out of the now open box and swished it lightly a rainbow of sparks littered the room. Packey squeaked with happiness and bounded back to her chair after handing back the wand so that it could be rapped, "unicorn hair and pixy wigs, sweet gum, 11 inches, like I said a perfect fit" he beamed proudly and turned to me holding out a wrinkled hand "ma' lady" he offered" I stood nervously. I had already given my hand so he measured me and disappeared once again in to the towering shelves. "Hum...try this." He handed me a sort black wand, held my breath and waved it...nothing. "Hum he said gain rushing off and returning with another wand "yes try this" I took it with a shaky hand and repeated the motion... nothing. This continued for quite some time.  
  
Suddenly, just as I had pick up what must have been my hundredth wand, a short brown bushy haired girl ran into the store panting and looking extremely upset. Dumbledore walked to the sputtering young girl and with a worried look in his eyes said "Hermione, is there a problem?"  
  
She nodded and began stuttering and pointing outside only managing a few words like " here...ran...didn't want...I swear...he told me...Harry..." and other meaningless words.  
  
Suddenly feeling the need to help the poor slurring bush of hair, I stuck my untested wand in my back pocket and rapped my arms around her, holding her head to my shoulder. "Its ok everything will be fine" I cued, rocking her gently trying to calm her, "what's wrong? Breath hun your gonna pass out..." I continued to sooth her, more magically that with words she cried softly still babbling meaningless words occasionally screaming out "hairy" or "hurry" (I couldn't tell which) at the top of her lungs. I fell into a daze as I let my power seep through my skin were it touched her feeling her breathing slow and her tight muscles relax. Just as she managed to calm her self enough to speak all hell broke lose. The window next to us we were showered with shattered glass and in the new opening stood a dark angry looking man; he wrenched the small girl from my grasp waking me from my daze.  
  
She kicked and screamed to get away from him but to no prevail. "Now Harry my boy, how would you feel if I killed her right here in front of you?" he hissed out the window. I felt a boiling rage fill me, burning my heart, I knew that voice, Voldemort. "Thought so" he said triumphantly. My anger grew dangerously, and before I knew what I was doing I pulled the wand out of my back pocket it was white and glowed with a metallic light. I pointed the wand at his legs, sucked in my breath and sang "Terent as nonobeth, sen afmetha bea hie, Terent as nonobeth, Santom'e be hen bea ta terensee" which loosely translated means 'make him look foolish, so everone can see, make him look foolish, dance so she can be free' and be fore my eyes the dark lord lost control of his legs and clinked to his young hostage for support. I laughed with success I had found my wand.  
  
Harry:  
  
Dumbledore glided into view "not smart Tom, you knew I'd be here, please leave us in peace, so that we may finish our shopping; we are far to busy to be side tracked."  
  
"We...you are with this...angel? What importance is she to you? Only wizards attend your school.... unless" he paused "but that can not be? She is dead! I saw it with my own eyes! Who is this creature you pamper Albus?" he finished with a snort.  
  
"That is no concerns of yours. Now please leave us or I will be forced to defend the safety of my students." Dumbledore said sounding displeased at being ignored.  
  
"Don't threaten me old man!" he said turning his wand on me. " Your star students still stand behind me as we speak!"  
  
Chaos broke loose at these words and a rainbow of light showered the streets. I felt a griping puncturing pain tare into my stomach and my body was torn from the ground. I sped through the air for what seemed like a lifetime and hit something hard that broke under my wait and I tumbled into a room filled with books. I lay there dazed for a moment listening to the cracks of magic and screams of pain that followed me in through the window of Flourish and Bolts. I began to float back to conciseness as the voice rained down and soaked me; it was a beautiful voice. But it soon left me a scream pierced my ears. Why was I on the floor? People could be dying out there! I rolled up holding my bleeding stomach together and stumbled almost drunkly into the street. The girl, the one from the store, she was backed against a wall; Voldemort towering over her holding her slender neck in his hand. No, I thought struggling to run, no one else will die because of me. I reached them and raised my wand "go..." I wheezed as a new wave of pain washed over me "away...snake..." and then I cursed him with every spell I knew feeling my power sucking my strength from my bleeding body. I closed my eyes and pushed everything I had into my wand and then I stopped and opened my eyes.  
  
He was gone...they were all gone and the blonde beauty stood beside me leaning against the wall with her eyes tightly shut gashing for air, "thanks" she breathed. I nodded and feel to my knees the world was swimming around me. "Hay" she gasped "you...ok...hay...". My gut was splitting open along with my head, the shower of pain was consuming me and I couldn't answer her. "oh god your bleeding like fuck...SOME ONE HELP!" she rasped "WE NEED A MED ASAP! GET YOUR LAZY ASSES OVER HERE!" she turned back to me and smiled "hay...your gonna make it ok? Just hold on buddy. Their coming just hold on." Her soft hands were on my shoulders now, small hands. I looked up at her. She was so beautiful, "like an...angel" I whispered.  
  
I lay there in her arms till some one came "were losing him", they said "get a cart called the family!"  
  
From I little ways away I herd Hermione "Harry! No! Harry! No Ron let me go! Harry! Look at him Ron, he's dead! We have to do something! Let me go!" I opened my eyes to see Ron holding a screaming Hermione stroking her head gently, tears flowing smoothly down his face.  
  
"There's nothing we can do herm we'll only get in the way." he sighed his face pail as snow "he's not dead you know Harry, he won't give up" but his eyes were so uncertain, he was trying to convince himself more then her. But that was my last thought as the world around me was lifted away and I fell into velvety black unconsciousness.  
  
. . .  
  
The world around me was filled with white light, I was so warm and I felt so safe as my eyes flickered open and I closed them again shying away from the light. "Ah Mr. Potter...your awake I see?" came a strong male voice from beside him. "good...you have visitors on the way...they'll be very relieved when they get here...you had a very close call." I grumbled wanting to fall back asleep, but so found it hopeless and reached for my glasses.  
  
It took a good five minuets to decide I wanted to get up and roll sleepily from my bed. I quickly realized I was at saint Mungo's and deemed my surroundings unworthy of further inspection. I had my own room, white walls, blue bed, nothing interesting and I was getting hungry. Where was that man who was in here earlier? I pocked my head out the door, nothing. I tiptoed down the silent halls; there was no one in sight. Then from down the hall I herd some one coming I froze, should I run?  
  
It was a sturdy looking man with fancy blonde hair; he trotted towards me giggling. I strained my eyes to see him better, and then it clicked... "Lockhart?"  
  
He stumbled to a stop, breathing fast and called out to me "you there! Come here! I want to show you something!" I stood for a moment battling whether or not to comply, but he didn't give me much time. My former professor bounded down the hall like a child, skipping and laughing, took my arm and pulled me playfully down the hall back the way he had come.  
  
As he bobbed and weaved in front of me making my stomach ach with surplus movement, he babbled on with " You will really like this" comments and "this may come in handy!" speeches. Quiet suddenly he turned and let go of my arm, he marched army stile to a small door with gold writing that said "Gilderoy Lockhart" in large letters and finish with a sloppy slimly face. "That's me," he said pointing proudly at the door and then to him self. He swung open the door and bounded into the room. I followed not knowing what else to do.  
  
In side was a mountain of books, a bed, a muggle TV, a fire place and a little round table covered with sighed pictures of Lockhart. "My room!" he said puffing up his chest.  
  
"Uh... yes professor that's... very nice" I was about to walk out and try to find my way back to my room but he called out to me.  
  
"no! Harry Potter! Waait!" I turned stunned. He knew my name? Seeing he'd gotten my attention he smiled and picked up a book, thumbed through the pages and walked briskly to me "before you go look!" I took the book he handed me, and starred down at the open page:  
  
Adventure with Angels  
  
Over my many walks through the tropical jungles of Tibet, I have come across strange and wonderful creatures but none as magnificent as the Tibetan Angels. Only once have I ever had the pleasure of encountering these magnificent beings, and it was a time I will never forget.  
  
I had been searching once again for the silver fanged cobra that had the last ingredient I needed for my newest and most secret poison. I soon found that in my venture I had strayed to far and lost my trail.  
  
I turned to my wand for guidance, but it was no use to me. there was a strong magic in the air and no mater which way I faced my wand stayed pointed at me. Admitting defeat I lowered my wand. Only to here a musical giggling erupt in the trees above me, so one or rather something way playing with me. I called to them, telling them I was a friend, that I was lost and was startled when a graceful young man, with feline ears poking out of his silky black hair and glowing red eyes fell at least a hundred feet from the treetops and bowed genteelly to me a tall black cat like tail raised high in greeting, I stood for a moment unsure of how to react then realizing I was being rude bowed down as he had. A holly song met my ears as the tribe greeted me.  
  
My first thought about the young man before me was that me was very tan and almost elflike in looks. He smiled and greeted me in an array of languages until I answered, he was pleased and offered me his help. I thanked him and he called into the trees. A younger looking girl, with all the same extraordinary features plus to white gleaming feathered wings, leapt to his side and bowed as he had, I bowed back and introduced my self to the fair beauty, she told me her name was Saber and she knew the forest better than another. I stayed in their wondrous town of tree houses and other amazing building for a night I will never forget and she guided me as close as a mile from the outside of the forest, there I swore never to tell what I'd seen and she left floating into the tree tops on her silvery wing those wings that had given these marveled creatures their name, which soot's them well.  
  
About Angels  
  
Height: always exactly 5'2 Male: no wings, short hair, amazing physical strength, aggressive, not very magical, smart, power of growth (plants), ice, and a protective shield Female: wings span at least 20 feet, very long hair, very magical, weak physical strength, agile, codependent, timid, metallic eyes, beautiful voice, legs longer than body, power of healing, flight, hypnosis, able to hide distinguishing features for no more than a day, speech to all (animals, ect...), and other individual talents Diet: fruit, fish, anything sweet Won't eat: tomatoes, dairy, vegetables, or red meat Weaknesses: physically inflicted wound, over use of power Nature: Kind and willing if you don't anger them, not very trusting Population: unknown Lifecycle: unknown History:  
  
Battle of no man's land  
  
"Wizard world wonders By: Beatrice Buford ", Page 295-842  
  
"Battle for no man By: Micelle Mac Gregory "  
  
The dark lord  
  
"Dark days 1973- 1994 By: Teresa Applemaker", Page 456- 672  
  
"Harry Potter By: Skeeter Migonigal", Page 13-54 Disappearance:  
  
"Magical Maybes By: Albus Dumbledore", Page 225-275  
  
"Life Lost By: Allis Humperdink", Page 777- 1084  
  
"Macabre forgotten By: Donna and Melba Thomas"  
  
The chapter ended and I stood dumbstruck. "Do you like it?" Lockhart said looking over my shoulder, I jumped, I had forgotten he was there. "Do you?" I nodded. "You have it" he smiled pushing the book back at me.  
  
The door opened and a frantic nurse strode in she looked shocked to see me. "Oh Mr. Potter! We've been looking everywhere! Hello Gilderoy. Your family is here, come on now" she put her hands on Harry's shoulders and steered him into the hall.  
  
"Bye! I sighed it for you!" I waved over my shoulder to the reseeding figure of Lockhart as he turned the other way and skipped off humming tunelessly. When we reached my room I herd voices inside.  
  
It was Mrs.Weasly "YOU LOST HIM NOT ME! DON'T YOU TELL ME...Harry!" all the commotion stopped as I walked in.  
  
She shuffled over to him breathing hard, "are you all right hun?" she gasped rapping him in a tight hug.  
  
"ya, I'm...great" He replied halfheartedly hugging her back blushing as his two best friends looked at him from over Mrs. Weasley's shoulder. "Man have I got something to tell you!" 


	5. Dive bombed

Hay guys I think I scared everyone yet again...do you not like me anymore? Oh well I don't like you either...NO I LOVE YOU I SWEAR! Come back...please...guys? ____________________________________________________________________________ ________________  
  
Desiree:  
  
"Ooh I like it...try this one!" Packey giggled grabbing another shirt out of our shopping to try with my new beloved khakis.  
  
"Na...too...shiny..." I shrugged still looking at my self in the mirror...god I' scrawny...to scrawny...  
  
"Ookay what about this one?" She held up a yellow blouse with a slimly face on it.  
  
"No...its too...you" I replied reaching into the shopping bag and pulling out a navy, sparkly shirt with a indigo belt holding the top together. "Oh how 'bout this?" I put in on and turn so she could see.  
  
"Yes...I think that's the one...good color and it shows off cleavage..." she smiled and pressed her arms together trying to make her breasts look bigger.  
  
I blushed pulling my top up a little "I don't know it's a bit...small" she was right it looked great with my white hip huggers and blue high- heeled sandals...but it was a tad provocative...for my first day at school.  
  
"Oh be quiet...here try on the cloak!" she handed me my light blue cloak and smiled "looks great...my turn!"  
  
I laughed as we started the entire thing over. It took about an hour but we finally decided on a yellow tub-top and faded bell-bottoms with yellow thong-sandals and an orange cloak...she likes bright colors...(rolls eyes)  
  
"Ok time for granny war paint!" that's her name for make-up...(rolls eyes again) "Sooo...what's with you an the black hair green eyes guy...he's hot but you got a little...if you know what I mean"  
  
"Don't look into it the guy saved my life...I had to help him..." I replied gently rolling on my foundation.  
  
"Shut-up!" she yelled looking up from her "granny paint", which was only partially covering her face so she looked in the vein of some thing out of tales from the crypt. "I saw the way you looked at him! All 'googol eyed'!"  
  
"Whatever...think what you want...your wrong...I told you I'm by no means getting into that 'boy shit' again..." I started puffing powder carelessly onto my face.  
  
"Humph...liar...anywayzzz wasn't that other scarier guy your dad?" she asked starting on her eyeliner that she always wore bulky so it made her eyes look big.  
  
"I don't have a dad..." I said nonchalantly "I was a test tube baby."  
  
"Des...you forget..." she said looking up with her gigantic, misty, sapphire eyes.  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm your daddy...you know why?" she smirked evilly.  
  
"No...do tell"  
  
"CUZ I DID YOUR MAMA! YOUR MAMA! HAHAHAHAHA" she laughed teasingly humping air (I sure know how to pick friends).  
  
"Shut your hole. You nipple faced hoe fucking bag!" I yelled back through my laughs before tossing a cushion at her.  
  
"Your mama wouldn't like that very much..."  
  
"And how would you know?"  
  
"I asked her"  
  
"Liar you don't knoooow my mama"  
  
"That's what you think" and an additional pillow pummeled Packey in the face.  
  
Harry:  
  
Finally, everyone with the exception of Ron and Hermione had left. For a while I just sat an thought...I felt like...it was starting all over again...the hurting...only this time it was Voldemort hurting my friends and me.  
  
"Harry? You wanted to tell us something?" Hermione piped up tenderly turning me away from my musings.  
  
"Ooh ya check out this book...Lockhart gave it to me." I grabbed the book off the table and handed it promptly to her. Then turn back to my thoughts only to have them upset again.  
  
"Lockhart! He's still here?!" Ron bellowed.  
  
"Ooh...how is he?" Hermione asked eagerly.  
  
"He's there...well not entirely..." I sighed remembering him skipping along the corridor.  
  
"Was he ever?" Ron snorted. Hermione huffed opening the book.  
  
I shrugged "lord knows."  
  
"What page?" Hermione asked directly her voice thick with anger at the 'injustices' of what we were saying.  
  
"Er...400...I think..." I felt a little bad for upsetting her.  
  
"Angels?" she questioned "so?"  
  
I sighed, "it perfectly describes the girl that I saw in Diagon Alley!"  
  
She paused scanning the page "Ooh your right...but that's unfeasible!"  
  
"Why?" Ron said leaning over to look at the book.  
  
"I herd there all wiped out!" she snapped the book shut "I need to go look at something, can I borrow this Harry?"  
  
"Er...sure." I replied and she rose up and fled from the room.  
  
"Barking mad..." Ron said shacking his head as if pitying her.  
  
Desiree:  
  
My hair is strait and long...really long and blond; I don't think I've ever really cut it. I like it long, so the bangs hang down trimly covering my face; I like to be able to hide in it, or let it bend around my features, like a warm blanket. I stood starring into the mirror. I'm not pretty...just normal...Packey says I'm gorgeous...but if that's true why am I so alone?  
  
I have big eyes, big and brown...hazel. There spiky...almost Chinese looking. I breathed a sigh. Closing my eyes slowly and letting them flicker open again. No...I'm not normal...I'm Desiree...If you think I'm normal you must have me confused with someone else.  
  
Who is this so called normal anyway? Why is everyone always looking to be like it or him or her? Why is Normal so special? If I ever me normal I punch it just like all its little associates regular, typical, ordinary, usual and average.  
  
"Des?" Packey stumbled in looking content with herself.  
  
"Ya?" I sighed turning to her and pulling my hair back so I could slip it into a half ponytail.  
  
"The train should be leaving any minute...can you...you know?" she smiled flapping here arms like wings.  
  
"I dunno Pack its kinda dangerous isn't it?" I pondered, it was risky to fly at a time like this, and it wouldn't work out for Mr. D (Dumbledore) to know.  
  
"Well...isn't everything we do dangerous? That's what makes it fun right?" she looked at me hopefully. "besides it would be worse if the other kids noticed we didn't ride the train right? And we need to look at least a little normal..." she paused to hear my opinion.  
  
"Ooh...fine...but Mr. D is gonna have a freak'en cow!" I said grabbing her around the waist and throwing my self backwards out the nearest window. We plummeted freefalling to the ground. It was a glorious feeling to fall. The ground rushing to meet me, I pushed my head back so the wind could comb my hair with its gentle wispy fingers.  
  
"Uh Des...Desiree that ground is getting a little close... DesaaaAAAAH!" Just as we were inches from the ground I tightened the muscles on my shoulder blades and felt my white feathery wings sprout and stretch lifting us in a sharp turn towards the sky. Once we were steady Packey wriggled on to my back and smacked me on the head "you ass...I almost wet myself".  
  
Harry:  
  
The Train stood smoking on its rail, I walked back and forth, Ron at my side looking for Hermione. I'd been staying with Ron for a while now and still we hadn't seen Hermione since the Hospital. "Bet she's already on the train." I said, "Lets find some where to sit"  
  
So we climbed on and walked back to our usual place... that was...empty? "Were is she?" Ron mumbled setting his stuff down on the seat.  
  
"Don't worry she'll be here..." I gave him a reassuring look before setting my stuff down opposite from him. "This is Hermione were talking about she would never miss the train!"  
  
"Suppose you right...you wanna play a bit of chess while we wait?" he asked changing the topic. I nodded as he pulled out a chess set. We played for a bit in silence and then Ron got a bit fidgety.  
  
"So you...alright...you know after...everything and...stuff?" he asked quietly avoiding my gaze. "Not to be nosey...just...I'm...I dunno..."  
  
"Worried?"  
  
"A bit"  
  
"Don't be...I'm fine Ron...are YOU alright?" annoyance at being reminded of such things threatened to scrunch up my eyebrows and drag me from the compartment.  
  
"Your fine! Fine? How do you do it Harry? You've had your death foretold a hundred times and still...you're fine? ...and your actually asking me how I am?!" He was staring at me now, chess forgotten. "Do you just not care? Or are you hiding something? I don't get you sometimes...everyone around you is already grieving your death and still you say your fine?!"  
  
"Yep...dandy"  
  
"Whatever Harry...If you need to talk I'm here"  
  
"Check Mate"  
  
Just then the compartment door flew open and Hermione dragged her stuff in "Hi all". We grunted our greetings and she came over and gave us both a peck on the cheak. "Why so glum? Did you two get in a fight already?"  
  
"Harry beat me at chess..." Ron mumbled looking out the window."  
  
"Did you Harry?" She laughed excitedly.  
  
"Ron wasn't really concentrating all that much." I sighed "He was to busy giving me a lecture on how to feel."  
  
She sighed knowingly as the train began to move "He's not the only one worried Harry...Everyone is...you've kept so many secrets from us how do we know there aren't more?"  
  
"You don't, because they're mine to keep and mine to tell." My eyes burned I couldn't take it anymore I needed to go...anywhere...  
  
"Harry? Oh Harry I'm sorry...Please come back..." Hermione Pleaded as I stormed out of the compartment and slammed the door, It was only then I noticed the drying tears on my face...I was such a fool! I'd cried like a child right in front of them! My fist collided roughly with the door opposite ours sending shards of glass raining into the compartment, whose occupants screamed in surprise.  
  
I stormed down the isle blood dripping steadily down my hand and leaving a tinny dark trail on the ground. I saw a compartment, it was empty...perfect. I walked in and closed the door opening the window door on the other side.  
  
Bellow the ground flew past in a blur. This was it the boy who lived...on the edge. I leaned over letting the wind whip fiercely at my face, sucking the tears away in sparkling gusts. And then I leaned to far my bleeding hand lost its grip and just as I Fell...A hand grasped me firmly around the waist and my head was bashed against a soft warm shoulder. But that was all I felt before the world once again was black.  
  
Desiree:  
  
It was windy, which was good because we'd missed the train and to catch it I'd have to use every thermal I could get. My wings burned, I hadn't used them in so long, and I didn't know how much longer they would hold me especially with Packey's fat ass on my back.  
  
"There! Look I see it! HURRY!!!" She yelled in my ear, I pumped my wings harder speeding up for a dive; I just hope there is an open window...(gulp)  
  
We came up beside the train and I saw him...Messy black hair, brilliant green eyes, gentle features and he was standing in an open door as if waiting for us, and so I dived. We raced down, Packey pressed her self against my back and we gained speed, Just as we were about there ...He fell.  
  
I grabbed him roughly around the waist and the three of us fell in a heap to the ground. My head collided with his and the world fell into darkness.  
  
Harry:  
  
I awoke lying on the ground, a soft comforting wait on my chest. A girl with long blond hair, her head resting just under my chin. Silky golden hair flowed like water over my right arm, she breathed in a slow rhythm, one of her arms was still rapped tightly around my waist; some how I wasn't uncomfortable, her touch didn't send queasy shivers down my back, she was just there like a warm blanket, holding me.  
  
"Uh hi there Mr. Guy, sorry about dive bombing you..." Startled I looked up. Upside down against the back wall was a short, groggy looking, girl, with short blond hair, and huge blue eyes. She turned over and looked me up and down her eyes resting on her fallen Friend... "oh hope I'm not...interrupting anything...Des...Hay!" she yanked off one of her shoes and tossed it at the girls head "Wake up"  
  
She started and then rolled off me and rubbed her head "Oooh...My freak'en head" she mumbled, "did we make the train?"  
  
"Uh ya...and you made a new friend too" the shorter girl answered.  
  
"Hi" she grumbled raising one hand to wave at me "I'm De...sir...eee...Desiree...Can you...get your butt off my hand sir?"  
  
I blushed and jumped up. "Sorry...I'm Harry"  
  
"I'm Packey!" piped in the shorter girl.  
  
"Shut up Pack...your voice...ouch...my head" Desiree mumbled "What were you doing with the door open Meeester?"  
  
"Uh...fresh...air?"  
  
"Sure...what's your last name?" Desiree.  
  
"What's yours?" Me.  
  
"I...Asked you...ones...fon...First...you...wet nurse" Desiree.  
  
"My last names Darnel!" Packey  
  
"I asked you second" Me.  
  
"So?" Desiree.  
  
"I'm not telling till you do" Me.  
  
"I'm not telling at all!" Desire  
  
"fine" Me.  
  
"Fine" Desiree  
  
"Fine" Me  
  
"FINE" Packey.  
  
"Shut up Packey" Desiree.  
  
"Okay" Packey.  
  
"What's your last name?" Desiree.  
  
"Not telling" Me.  
  
"Harry and Des sitt'en in a tree..." Packey  
  
"Packey?" Desiree  
  
"What?" Packey.  
  
"Nock, Nock" Desiree.  
  
"Oh I love these...who's there?" Packey  
  
"Shut-your-fucking-face" Desiree  
  
"That's not funny...Wait ...HEY!" Packey  
  
"Potter! My last name is POTTER!" me.  
  
"Nice to meet you Mr. Harry Potter" Desiree  
  
"Hee, Hee Hairy Potty..." Packey.  
  
"Shut up" Desiree and me.  
  
"What's yours" me.  
  
"I'llllllll NeVeeeeR TEEEEELlllLLLL!" Desiree  
  
"Great" Me.  
  
"Lets all be friends for ever..." Packey  
  
"Packey...For the last time we are trying to argue now shut your FACE!" Desiree.  
  
"I though you loved me!" Packey  
  
"PACKEY!"  
  
"Okay, Okay! Keep your hair on..."  
  
____________________________________________________________________________ __________  
  
The less you review the less I write! You like it? REVIEW DANM IT.  
  
I heard stories of people not reviewing until a certain chapter...is that true? Tell me! I Don't Feel LOVE MAN!  
  
Oh well Any way in other news...  
  
I'm in desperate need of a beta reader!  
  
Please if you're even slightly interested TELL ME!  
  
I'll post again soon love ya...BYEEEEEE LyLaS  
  
I'm S.S.M  
  
P.S.S  
~ Review button is right there / ( *) /  
' / / ./ ,  
/ . / . / /  
/  
/  
/  
/  
( --- / -- )  
( l )  
( )  
V 


	6. on the Down low

Hi there, ME here. How r u? I'm good...I wrote you a story...wanna read it? Ok have fun!  
  
Lunch is to munch as dinner is to dine, I don't get paid cuz this story ain't mine Cats are to purring as dogs are to howling, this all belongs to J.K. Rowling Shadows are dark and windows bring light, you can't sew me cuz you have no right!  
  
Desire:  
  
The roof of the train was slick and cold the wind wiped my hair around and cooled my warm face. I had left Harry and Packey to go meet his friends. I needed time to think and the way things were going it looked like this was one of my only options.  
  
Harry Potter...Potter, I knew that name, I knew his face, like I'd known him before...or met him somewhere. But why did he seem so familiar? That Hair, those eyes...that smile...I'd seen it all before, but where? Why was Riddle after him? He's famous for living through one of Tom's attacks but wouldn't that warn Tom to back off? He's smarter than that isn't he?  
  
BANG "DEEESIRE? Are you out here? Hay man what ARE YOU DOING?" Packey crawled out of the skylight I'd opened and pulled herself to where I was perched at the front of the train, "Des...you ok man?"  
  
"Ya I just need some time...to...you know...think" I sighed, "I'll come over in a minute."  
  
"Um...no don't know what you mean but I'll see ya later if ya need some space...were in the 5th compartment on the left...ya...bye I guess" she sulked back into the window obviously disappointed that I didn't want to join her.  
  
I sucked in a deep breath of the fresh country air and sighed, it smells so different compared to the city. I scanned the peacefully rolling hill letting my eyes fall on the track way ahead of us where a stream met the edge of a large glittering lake and had a serious double take as a dark figure flashed onto the track huddled in a black cloak. He or she was using magic to pull apart the track! We were going to crash! I had to tell Packey! We had to get off the train!  
  
Without a second thought I raced down the train the wind carrying my wait and leapt carefully into the open skylight still running even before I hit the ground. The numbers flashed past my eyes as I ran: 20 19 18 17 16 15 14 ...  
  
Hands grabbed my shoulders "Hay I haven't seen you before...what's your name?" I looked quickly into the face of my harasser to see two narrow bored looking blue eyes and a head of whitish hair.  
  
"I have to go, I'm sorry we'll talk latter"  
  
"Ooh haya what's the hurry?" he drawled pushing my hair behind my ear.  
  
"None of your biz cracker ass cracker now gets out of my fucken' way!" I was about to push him out of the way when he pushed me hard against the wall. The room began to spin as the back off my head collided with the wall.  
  
"Wow tuff girl hu? I like it, there aren't very many girls who'll stand up to me" He whispered some thing under his breath and when I opened my mouth to retaliate, my voice was gone.  
  
"Crabbe! Goyle! Open the door we have a guest." He smiled at me as someone behind the door next to us rustled towards it, number 13...classic. "You should be fun." He smirked squeezing my butt and bringing his face close to my neck as if taking in my scent. But I wasn't there anymore, my thoughts were one the train...the crash... and my best friend. I tried to scream but all that came out was air, I tried to get away but he was just too strong, he kissed me and I lost hope of getting away.  
  
Just as I was about to give in, and start praying for my life, I herd a voice, strong, cold and so...familiar. "Malfoy! Get your greasy hands off her!" My eyes flickered open and I saw him, Harry. He hand his wand raised and was running at us fear in his eyes "Get away you sick fuck!"  
  
Malfoy let his grip on me fall and stepped away his hands raised in defense "whoa! I did do anything wrong Potter your little girl friend didn't seem to protest did she?" I slid down the wall on to the floor and sat there, what was I going to do now?  
  
Harry looked angry and hurt as he looked down at me "Des?" I looked back up at him trying to think of a way to make him see that he was in danger. Then with the tears of my unwilling silence, and a shudder from the heavens, my world came to an end.  
  
Harry:  
  
I couldn't believe what I'd seen, but I knew it was true. She looked up at me with her big brown eyes tearing and opened her mouth to speak...  
  
CRASH! CREEEK! BOOOM! SMASH!  
  
It all seemed to happen at once, the whole world was exploding! I felt my feet leave the ground and my body fly into the wall, which for some reason was soft as a pillow. Am I dead? No the world was still there but the walls and floor of the train were covered in what felt like a giant waterbed. I stood wobbling and off balance, Malfoy lifted his head and cracked his neck.  
  
Chattering and screaming filled the train as the other students got over their shock. But Desiree? Where was Des? When I looked next to me, all I saw was a skylight, a broken one with a piece of blue fabric staged on one of the shattered edges.  
  
Before I knew it I was outside yelling her name pleading to my self that she was ok. I didn't bother me for a moment that I barely knew her; it already felt like we were close. The water was still rippling in the near by lake and I realized with a sort of agony, that the only place she could have gone, was the water.  
  
I sucked in my breath and ran at the water, leaving my cloak and my shirt behind as I ran. "Harry Where are you going?!" I herd Hermione yell from the train.  
  
"Desiree! She's in the water!" and then I lunged forward into the icy water searching for a hint of were she might be, I swam bobbing up for air every now and then till finally I saw her. She was floating like a dream just below the bottom her eyes shut and her face pail as snow.  
  
I plunged down to where she drifted and pulled her limp body with me. We reached the shore in record time and I laid her down on the sandy bank of the lake. She wasn't breathing, "Oh god she's dead!" Packey shouted through her hands as she ran, wide eyed, to her fallen friend.  
  
I pulled out my wand and aimed it at her chest but just as I was about to wake her with a curse Packey grabbed my wand and yelled "No! That won't work! Her magical shield is far too strong! It won't do any good!"  
  
"What should we do?" Hermione cried caching up with Packey.  
  
"Muggles!...uh...SPC...no...RPC...DAMN IT! That thing you know like on bay watch!" Packey babbled looking around as if maybe there was a lifeguard just hanging around.  
  
"CPR?" I asked looking down at Desiree "I don't know how to do that!"  
  
"Neither do I" Hermione whimpered  
  
Ron sighed looking at me as he walked out from behind me "I don't know what CRP is Harry, but you have to try mate..."  
  
I looked again into the face of the fallen girl, and sighed. It was the only way...I did have to try. I saw someone do it on TV before...maybe I could pull it off. So with out hesitation I called to Packey "Ok look! You come here and do this" I showed her how to press on Desiree's chest. Then turned and waited for a moment before sucking in my breath and pressing my mouth to the sopping wet lips of the fallen angel. I held her nose and pushed the air from my lungs to hers.  
  
After a few moments of this she sputtered coughing water and gasping for air. "Ok Packey stop! It worked! We did it!" I sat back and watched as her frail looking chest rose and fell announcing her victory over death. She'll be ok...  
  
"Wait...how did I do that?" I asked my self out loud.  
  
"Well you told me to push-" Packey began.  
  
"No not that..." I cut her off.  
  
"Oh Harry!" Hermione nodded in understanding.  
  
Ron's eyes grew wide "Oh man...you can't swim..." Desiree:  
  
The world was a spinning flash of colors I couldn't see it was all...moving to fast, shacking back and forth. I saw a man walking towards me from the lake, his black hair blowing in the wind, but I couldn't focus on him. I couldn't tell who he was. He smiled at me and raised his hand. A wand! He had a wand and he was pointing it at me... I wanted to run but I couldn't there was some one with me, I caught glimpses of them lying on the ground....we were out side...out side Hogwarts! The world spun faster and faster...laughing... some one was laughing! I felt water, drowning ...we were going to drown! Then I felt soft lips on mine as I sank lower with the stranger I was protecting...Pain crying, some one was going to die...some one close to me...Dumbledore was talking he sounded so sad...but I couldn't understand him...it was all mixing together...I was flying ...no falling, I was falling fast...and then the laugh again...cackling...taunting me...I felt grief but I didn't know why and then I saw Harry glowing clearly next to me...his wand raised ahead of him in defense...he was the one I had to protect...I had to help...and then it was all gone.  
  
I was warm and comfy. The gentle sound of chatter filled my ears. I didn't know were I was but I was quite happy to stay there. Voices drifted softly to each other around me, they spoke hushed shaky words to me.  
  
"Desiree...common...Des please? Pretty please? With sugar on top? And ice cream? And...M&M? Gummy bears? Rainbow sprinkles?" I knew that voice but where from...why did she seem so far away.  
  
"Packey?" I mumbled searching for her voice again to help me find my way back to her.  
  
"She's talking! She said my name! I knew it the rainbow sprinkles always work great for waking people up! It's like ice water! Their all like 'hay dead person, want some rainbow sprinkles?' and your all like 'Rainbow Sprinkles? WERE?' and then you wake up and don't get any and your mad so you punch them and...what was I talk'n bout'?...Oooh look! Candy lady!"  
  
I herd thumping footsteps and the sound of a door opening. The other people around me laughed. "Do you have any rainbow sprinkles?" Packey's voice asked.  
  
"No dear but I have some pastries with chocolate ones..." announced a voice I guessed was the 'Candy Lady'. Every one laughed again "but I'm sure you could charm them to look rainbow?" said the Candy Lady.  
  
Packey kept talking out side and I felt another presents next to me. "Hay Desiree...you...er...feeling any better?" With the sound of that voice it all came back to me...the train...Malfoy...the crash...Malfoy...the dream. I sat up fast and looked right at the person who was talking to me. we clunked heads and I sat back rubbing the bump, Harry did the same.  
  
"YOU!" I shouted pointing at him "I saw...ow...what was it?...ow...the train's gonna crash!...wait..."  
  
"Um...Desiree?...it already did..." He sighed letting his hands fall to his side. "But never mind that I need to know what you were doing with Draco..."  
  
"Draco?"  
  
"You know...Malfoy?...Draco Malfoy...you...kissed him" he looked worried " cause if you know him or whatever...I need to know now..."  
  
"Oh that guy...no Harry I don't know him...I was up on the train...you know...thinking...and I saw some one screwing with the track so I came down to warn you...and he just...I dunno...grabbed me..." I sighed feeling ashamed for giving in to him, when everyone was counting on me.  
  
"Why didn't you yell?"  
  
"I couldn't...I think he hexed me so I couldn't talk..."  
  
"So why can you talk now?" He asked suspiciously.  
  
"Harry! Don't be horrible! Charms wear off!" a fluffy haired girl on the seat across from me (hay we're back on the train?) said bustling over to me and hugging my shoulder tightly. "Poor things be through it all today!"  
  
"Hay" I blinked squinting at the girl next to me "you're the girl from the shop! The one Voldemort was after!"  
  
'Um...ya...oh! You're the girl ...thank you for helping me!...what did you do anyway?" she squealed bouncing on the seat like she was going to explode.  
  
"um...see...it was nothing...just...ya you know" I mumbled feeling my cheeks grow hot under everyone's stares.  
  
"well it was amazing...what ever you did...I'm Hermione Granger nice to meet you...again."  
  
I opened my mouth to reply but she cut me off looking mildly interested in the rest of the compartment "Your Desiree Right what's your last name?"  
  
"ummm...R...Ru...no" I fumbled over words what could I tell her?  
  
"Darnel...same as mine" Packey looked pointedly at me from the compartment door and I gave her a thankful look in return. "Were kinda sisters."  
  
"Kinda?" Harry raised a eyebrow at me.  
  
"ya...kinda...you know" I leaned forward and said in a quiet enough voice that everyone had to lean in to hear "we like to keep it on the down low." 


	7. Tried old eyes

Haya ppl, how is everyone? I just got expelled from school…can you believe it? Uh oh well…I guess that means I've got more time for my story hu…ya…so here ya go…going now…bye…  
  
Becca: thank for your review it means a lot! Especially from some one as experienced as you! Smiles real big P.S.  
Have you made a sequel yet? J  
  
Desire:  
  
The train got back on track and arrived at the station as if nothing had happened. Harry, Ron, and Hermione left to get their bags and Packey and I stood alone waiting for instructions. It was growing dark out side as storm clouds swirled in from the distance.  
  
"Its going to rain tonight" Packey said quietly "real bad too"  
  
"I guess we won't be flying tonight hu?" I asked watching the students swarm from the train, chattering excitedly about the wreck.  
  
" Ya we'll just have to decorate our new room instead…" Packey smiled "sister"  
  
"Oi Packey Desire! Over here!" Ron called from over the group. I gave Packey a sisterly grin before heading off to find Ron.  
  
We found him standing next to a cart held steady by a beautiful winged skeleton horse. "Wow" I muttered in aw. "Look Packey isn't it beautiful?"  
  
"What?" she asked looking around "you mean the cart?"  
  
I sighed "No Dumb ass the hor--"  
  
"Don't bother" Harry said jumping down from the cart "she can't see them" he walked over and pet the creature. As he did I could see the thoughts swirling in his eyes, memory's…bad ones.  
  
"Why can't she? What…what are they?" I whispered trying to look into his eyes, so I could tell what he was thinking.  
  
"Thestrals" he sighed dropping his hand and looking away from the creature as if the sight of it hurt him. "You can only see them if you've seen someone die"  
  
"Oh" now I understand, when he saw the thestral it reminded him of the one he lost…whomever it was.  
  
"Well come on we better get in or they'll leave without us" he smiled half-heartedly, turned and climbed into the cart. I stood and stared at the creature for a moment longer before leading Packey into the carriage. The cart was snug and my hidden wings were cramped after there long flight but it was a short ride to the castle. Harry sat across from me his mind somewhere else. I glanced at him every now and again wondering what he was thinking. He was a mystery to me. His eyes were so cold, he had the look of someone who had lived to long. He had the sad, lost, broken look of a person who had seen too much, a person who was already grieving for his own death. Yet he was so kind, gentle even, he had a pureness in him I'd never seen before. His aura was strong and his voice was soft and caring. I wanted to know him and I wanted to understand him. He was a mystery I was burning to unravel.  
  
I turned my gaze back to the window the castle grew closer till we were right out side looking up into its dark body. The carts came to a stop and we all climbed out, an uncomfortable silence hanging in the air.  
  
"Desire! Packey! Where Have you two been?!" came a shrieking yell from up the stairs everyone stopped to look up. "I went to see how you were settling in and I find you both gone! I thought you two would know better than to run off without telling us were your going!" McGonagall shouted storming down the stairs towards us her usually neat hair falling from its bun. Packey hid behind me and peaked out threw my hair as McGonagall raged forward "We've all been blind with worry now come with me no doubt Dumbledore will want a word with you" she grabbed my hand and dragged us up the stairs.  
  
Packey giggled as I tugged her along but her arm "So much for being normal hu?"  
  
Harry:  
  
I watched Desire and Packey get led away, and then turned back to my bags.  
  
The great hall was as glorious as ever. We took our seats as the sky echoed with thunder, Packey was right it was going to rain hard tonight. The chattering quieted as the first years came in looking feeble and scared. I smiled as best I could but it only seemed to scare them and they pointed at me whispering behind their hands.  
  
The sorting went smoothly and at the end Dumbledore stood and clapped for his new students "Now before I forget we have two new 6th years Ms. Packey? Ms. Desiree if you would join us please?" Desiree and Packey appeared from the door behind the teachers' table looking shaken. Dumbledore guided them swiftly to the sorting hat and gave them a good luck wink. Packey stepped up first gave everyone one last nervous look and pulled the hat down all the way to her neck. The hall was silent all except a few giggles from under the hat. The pause went on forever then finally it shouted "Gryffindor" everyone cheered and Packey laughed dropping the hat gently on the stool and skipping down to where Ron was making room for her.  
  
Next Desiree walked over to the hat. She picked it up and daintily put it on her head "this is so weird" she muttered, standing with her eyes shut. Then finally she nodded, her silky blond hair fluttering around her face and opened her eyes when the hat once again shouted her new house was to be Gryffindor!  
  
I was going to make room or her (really I was!) but when she looked at me I couldn't move it was like my mind was moving to fast for my body. She stopped two seats short of me and sat down between Packey and Hermione.  
  
"Alright, alright…settle down…wonderful" yet again the attention of the hall was locked on the headmaster, "as you all very well know Voldemort has returned kicking, which means we have a strict 8:00 curfew. On a more usual note, Quidditch tryouts will be held on Friday and Saturday, a list of forbidden items is posted on Mr. Filch's office door and the forbidden forest is still…well… forbidden."  
  
"Harry…you are back on the Quidditch team right?" Ron said looking at me worry written all over his face. "Cause now that Fred and George are gone…I can't do it alone!"  
  
"Don't worry Ron I'm sure I'm back on the team but I'll ask McGonagall later just to make sure, ok?" he nodded and I turned back to the table just in time to see our food appear in front of us.  
  
As always, everyone stuffed their faces until they could barely breath. Then our plates disappeared and we all dragged ourselves with a sigh up the rows and rows of towering marble stairs to our new bedrooms. It was strange because so far no one had so much as mentioned the train wreck. It was like it never happened.  
  
As we all reached the fat lady some one in the front mumbled the password and we all ambled in to the common room. On the wall between the girl and boy's staircases, was a new painting about feet tall and 4 feet wide, which colorfully displayed a moving picture of a burning mushroom. It was an amazing picture, using only neon colors on a black background. Most people didn't notice and went right up to bed but me, Ron and finally Hermione stopped and starred for at least a few minuets.  
  
"Crazy hu?" I spun around and came face to face with Desiree.  
  
"What the painting?" I asked, a bit confused, no more like tired.  
  
"Duh…anyways you all look bushed, so you go hit the hay we gotta lotta work to do." She smiled walking over to the burning mushroom.  
  
"What are yo---u going to do?" Hermione asked stifling a yawn.  
  
"Redecorate" Packey smiled looking excited.  
  
And just as Hermione was about to ask more questions Desiree stepped forward and in one quick movement she kissed the mushroom. She stood for a moment longer and the fire blazed until it burned away the whole revealing a tunnel about the same size.  
  
"Wow" Ron mumbled, "did that really just happen or am I more tired than I thought?"  
  
"Ya it's a little over the top but oh well I like it…hay we should be done redecorating tomorrow you should come see it!" Desiree said matter-o-factly turning back towards us.  
  
"What is that?" I asked peeping inside and only seeing a wooden door at the end.  
  
Desiree blinked as if she had forgotten something very important "Oh silly me its our room…we aren't sleeping with everyone else cause there wasn't enough room"  
  
Packey was already crawling down the tunnel when Desiree bid us good night and crawled into the tunnel herself. As the to strange girls disappeared the fire roared up from were the bottom of the tunnel was and then died down again to were you could clearly see the painting right back were in was.  
  
Desiree:  
  
The room was already looking better and it had only been two hours. I had spelled the room with various charms to keep it safe, hidden, clean, and quiet. Then I warded it from the magical energy from the rest of the castle. We had also set up all the nick knacks we bought, added the snazzy new tom crapper toilet to the bathroom, transfigured the bath tube and shower into a self cleaning hot spring with pink bubbles and a warm waterfall, gotten rid of the burber carpet and replaced it according to location (tile kitchen, stone bathroom, carpet bedroom ect…), assembled all the aquariums, cages and everything else for our six or seven pets, and transfigured a felt cover for the tunnel, which I was trying carefully to install without making the shroom door open. Packey was hanging the door certain while Felix was prancing around on the floor in his new silver collar pawing playfully at her toes.  
  
"Looks great so far" I sighed backing out of the tunnel " I'm gonna go do the walls" Packey nodded still trying to get the curtain up. Now what to do with those walls? The bed was light blue so I figured a light colour was in order. Finally after hours of thinking, testing, and fit throwing I settled on a glittering pearl with smoke like lines of a very pastel blue and purple. "What do you think Pack…pack?…Packey- …oh how cute." Obviously pooped, Packey and Felix had fallen fast asleep on the bed. Careful not to wake them I tucked them into bed, turned out the lights, and climbed into bed myself.  
  
"Des?" Packey mumbled from the other side of the bed.  
  
I yawned and looked over at her "Ya Pack?"  
  
"You know what's going to happen in the future still?"  
  
"Most of the time…why?"  
  
"Everything is going to be ok now right?"  
  
"Ya Packey … everything is going to be great…" lies, lies, and more lies, if only she knew… things are never going to be aright.  
  
Never.  
Harry:  
  
I lied down on my bed, my mind drifting into an uneasy state of incompetence. I tried to think of something else, but all I could see was the image so deeply burned into my memory of my uncle as he stood above me hand raised.  
  
I wanted the world to stop turning, I wanted to fall into a deep dreamless sleep and never wake up never think or feel or know anything ever again. I wanted to cry or die or anything that would take a way the squirming feeling inside me. But it wouldn't stop. The silence of the room was killing me. I hated it. All the thoughts I had been running from spun around me in a terrifying whirl of suppressed memories. And then…it stopped… I felt calm and sleepy. A face floated in and out of my minds weary eye. A girl with long blond hair smiling at me, comforting me with a soft lullaby in a dialogue I didn't understand. I listened quietly to the gentle tune, my eyes slowly falling shut.  
  
"Harry" the voice whispered, "sleep soundly now, for soon we will all be falling down like the rain" the words were horrid, yet they pulled me farther into the sleepy nothing waiting for me. " Harry know that you are loved…no matter what happens you will never be alone." And as the voice faded I knew it was true. I was loved and nothing would ever take that away from me. 


	8. The plan and the moose den

**By the way Desire...well it's pronounced (Des-er-ray) just an FYI**

**I know I spelled it wrong the computer changed it wish out my knowing ï **


	9. Regretable Behavior

* * *

Haya er-e-bod-e!

How ya doin'?

I'm grand.

Well here is the chap you've been waiting for ladies and not so gentle men!

Is gonna be nuts...not your nuts mine!

Oh go read the fucking chapter.

* * *

Harry:

I had sent Fred and George a pleading invitation knowing that they would never forsake their best investor and went out to watch the show. I had woken that morning to the most sickening smell (I had known just what to expect but I didn't think it would be that bad) I had ever had the misfortune of smelling. It was a clear sigh that the chaos was only beginning ...the smell that can only be made by the horrifying mixture of powdered milk and a clammy bed.

_"its called stanking... You sneak in while they are sleeping and pour some under the covers...when you sweat in your bed it turns into normal milk and then goes sour and soaks into your pore...smells horrible...lasts for ages"_

I was completely immune to all pranks; no smelliness, no booby traps, nothing...very incriminating, but still greatly appreciated. As I left the dorms I saw with great anticipation the havoc that had been promised. Let me sum it up for you quickly...

Anteaking:

Another nighttime prank where you through flour on people and they wake up looking like an, an teak.

Swash buckling:

When you belt someone's arms to their sides...very funny.

T.P.ing:

I think we are all quiet familiar with this one...

The common room was already in ruins people were waddling around white as snow from their shoulders up trying infectively to remove their swashbuckling. Toilet paper hung from the corners or everything, some of it seemed to have been stuck there with magic. When I walked into the room Hermione and Ron were at my side in seconds, I removed their bindings and explained the reason they were there. Ron laughed in a good-natured way while Hermione stood with her usual disapproving stare.

After we freed the rest of our house, I walked to the mushroom portal of the 'Moose Den', pressed my hand against the largest of the mushrooms poke-a-dots saying my name clearly and just as Desire had told me it would, the fire sprang to life revealing the passage.

_"Wake us up when it starts Harry man...we are going to be out...we'll set up the door so you can get in..."_

I opened the little wooden door at the end of the short felt covered tube I was crawling through and then slid through the curtains at the other side. Packey was sleeping with her head hanging slightly off the couch, her legs were rested on the arm of the chair and a little line of dribble was drying on her cheek. Desire was sitting on her favorite beanbag a cigarette still smoldering in her figure tips, the way slumped slightly to the side mumbling incoherently.

I saw them like this and who could resist a little pay back? So with only moments to come up with something I settled on the one night time prank they had discarded, Sandwiching...I literally cling wrapped them to their chosen resting spots...

When I had finished I grabbed a bottle rocket that lay forgotten on the floor tied it to the ceiling fan and lit it with my wand, then I sat down on the love seat across from them to watch...Five, four, three, two...one...

With a screech the rocket lit still whirling on the fan spraying magical sparks everywhere. Desire was the first to react, she leapt up, and the bean bag still firmly attached to her back threw her off balance a she toppled face first into the floor and lay there tense as if waiting for something else to happen, Packey wasn't far behind she made it about half a foot off the sofa only to be slammed back down.

"DESIRE!!! YOU FUCKING PROMISED YOU WOULDN'T MESS WITH ME THIS TIME!!!" she hollered her face turning red as she wriggled. The firework died out and Desire's shoulders slacked. Then a muffled giggling rose from where she lay on the floor. "DESIRE ITS NOT FUNNY YOU'RE A BITCH AND I'M NEVER SPEAKING TO YOU AGAIN!!!" Packey squealed. Desire rolled quiet suddenly onto her back the sleeping bag back underneath her.

"Oh shut your hole Pack...it wasn't me...it seems we are rubbing off on little Harold here..." she looked up at me a mysterious sparkle in her eyes.

Packey's head snapped over to look at me "YOOOU!!!" she squealed "WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM!?!?!" she started wriggling again "WE DIDN'T EVEN PRANK YOU!!!"

Desire and I both laughed "well" I answered pulling out my wand to untie them both so they wouldn't miss the scene out side "It was such a good prank I couldn't let it go to waist..."

Desire laughed again and Packey smiled sheepishly "it was good wasn't it?"

"Yes Packey you did good..." Desire patted her on the head before magically changing their cloths and leading the way out the mushroom.

Desire:

There is nothing better than the smell of general discord in the morning, and to day there was plenty of it. I led the way down the stares carefully warning the other two mischief-makers behind me of any trap we had set.

We reached the bottom of the stare case to see the 'new carpet' I'd given the school last night by planting crest seeds all over the floor and growing them magically into a bushy foot deep garden. People stood in lines for the bathrooms which hand been temporarily closed because the water had been made into jello and if you happened to look out of the window you would see rolled up chocolate bars and toilet paper floating in the lake. "My, my you two were busy last night..." Harry looked around a smile plastered on his face...I was glad he didn't look so sad anymore.

"Ya" I replied "You helped" He nodded remembering his contributions last night and his smile grew into a grin "Your father would be proud."

He froze; his eyes glued to me wide and unblinking "What? You...you know...how do you know my dad?"

"That is a story for another time Harry" I would tell him everything one day but not now, I gave him a pointed look and he seemed to understand "Common homies...time to get our eat on..."

Harry:

She knew who my dad was? She knew about the Marauders? HOW?!?!

I missed a lot of what was happening until we reached the entrance hall and Fred and George finally showed up.

"Harry dearest!" Fred called lifting me into a tight hug then shacking my hand and patting me on the back.

"Simply corking to see you old chap!!!" George said doing the same.

"My this is impressive...why Harry I didn't think you were the type!!!" Fred spoke next holding his arms out in amazement at the chaos around him.

Desire huffed in indignation "What do you MEAN wasn't the type? Harry here is the son of a member of the greatest group of pranksters known to Hogwarts..." I looked up ready to stop her but I didn't have a chance it was far to late.

"Who?" George and Fred asked at the same time.

Desire "Why, James Potter! Nick named Prongs, for his illegal stag animagous form." She smiled "Didn't you know?"

Fred and George's jaws were on the floor "Harry! Is this true?!" George asked unsure.

"Ya", I mumbled, "Sirius was Pad foot cause he's a dog, Peter Pentigrew is Worm tail cause he is a rat, Remus is Moony cause he is a Werewolf and my dad was Prongs...they learned to be animagi so they could hang out with Lupin on the full moon..." I sighed and looked up at the two starry eyed boys.

"You mean to tell me... all this time... we were friends with...the marauders?" Fred asked in awe. I nodded. They went absolutely ballistic half yelling at me for never telling them and half gazing at me in wonderment and going on about what they were going to do to Lupin.

After things had calmed a bit with the twins we all waked together into the great hall chattering merrily about how Desire and I had snuck into McGonagall's chambers and put food coloring into the water reservoir of her steam iron. We sat together with Ron and Hermione who were happily surprised to see Fred and George.

Breakfast was another amusing event, nothing was sacred. Salt caps removed, teabags that made your cup froth everywhere, Coffee cake cooked with pot, and much, much more. I had to slap George's hand away from the chocolate cupcakes in the middle of the table "careful, the ones with red sprinkles have chocolate ex-lax in the frosting."

He laughed and grabbed a sprinkle-less cupcake "Cheers Harry..."

The laughter was suddenly broken when the doors flew open with a bang and Draco Malfoy Stormed into the room...but not just any Malfoy...a bald, blue, smelly, angry Malfoy.

"YOU!!!" he screamed a finger pointed at Desire as he screeched "I KNOW YOU DID THIS TO...WHAT DID YOU...FIX IT...I SWEAR I'LL-" he stormed up to her as she came back from talking to Dumbledore.

"What are YOU on about Ferret?" She barked, her eyes shinnying maliciously.

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WHAT AM I ON ABOUT??? THIS GOD DANM YOU!!!!" He bellowed pointing at his head.

"Oh grow a sense of humor...Hee Hee...Mr. Clean..." she laughed pointing at his head "you look like a smurf!"

"Shut your face slut..." Draco growled pulling his wand out and pointing it in her face.

She moved like lightning, it less than a second she had him backed against the wall, her tiny hand rapped tightly around his pail neck. Her voice was soft and cold as she verbally molested his mind without mercy "Mr. Malfoy do you think that just because your daddy is a big bad death eater you can go waving that thing around like you own the world? Well guess what? You can't...you better fix up asshole because if I see you messing around like this again I'll shove my foot so far up your little tight white ass it'll come out your mouth and you'll be pooin' shoes until Christmas. Got it?"

Draco looked scared as hell but he still looked up at her and whispered, "When I tell my father he-"

"Won't do shit all...Draco do you have any idea who I am?" She lowered her head to his ear and whispered something I couldn't hear.

"DESIRE! DON'T YOU DARE!!!" Dumbledore stood up to end the fight the teachers had been to shocked to stop themselves, but it was too late whatever he was telling her not to say she had already said it now. When she pulled away from Draco he was snow white and wide-eyed.

"Tell your daddy that Draco...sleep tight" She walked head raised to Dumbledore and dropped Draco's wand into his orange juice "Let him come for me Mr. D. I'm ready for him..."

Dumbledore sighed, "you're being foolish...fine let it be on your own neck, I wash my hands of it Desire"

Draco stood from where he had sunk to the floor after being released, walked towards the entrance hall and grabbed an umbrella from a stand by the door, to get past Peeves who was still joining the festivities by tossing water balloons, but when he opened it he was showered in itching powder and confetti. A few people laughed but most just starred. Desire walked up and with a swing of her hand she hand created a shield around her self and walked from the hall leaving a terrified Malfoy in her wake.

Packey sat next to me her eyes filled with fear "Desire" she whispered "no...what have you done..."

Desire:

"I AM DONE HIDING TOM!" my voice going horse as I screamed my promise to the sky. I stood in the middle of the Ten-foot tall letter D that was the first of my initials, which had been drawn into the lawn above Packey's in pure nicotine.

DR

&

PD

BFF

DR...Desire Riddle...my name...was given to me by that man. My heart ached with disgust. _Let him come for me Mr. D. I'm ready for him._ No I'm not. I can't face him; I would die if I tried...only Harry can take that sick bastard down...all I can do is help.

"Desire..." I turned to see Packey standing on the P just behind me. She had tears in her eyes as she looked at me "things aren't going to be alright are they?"

I Opened my wings and gave her a hard look "No Packey...things will never be ok...not for us" With that I left her standing on the ground her head bowed in sadness, as I flew into the air and caught a thermal over the forest.

Harry:

After Packey ran after Desire, I snuck slowly from the school watching quietly as they spoke.

Desire stood with huge feathery wings sprouted from her back "No Packey...things will never be ok...not for us" _she IS and angel!_ With a swoop of her wings she was gone, high into the air and out over the forest.

Packey's head dropped in a way that seemed so wrong, so unlike her it sent a chill down my spine. What was happening? What had Desire said to Draco? With all these questions spinning inside my head I watched as Packey rubbed brutally at her cheeks to ride them of her tears and waked back into the school with a numb look on her face.

By the time she was gone I had made up my mind and called for my broom. It was time to get some answers. I mounted my broom and was over the forest in seconds. It was strange; I hadn't even considered how I was going to find her, or even where to look. I didn't have to, I just knew.

She had followed a thermal as far as it would take her and then settled down on a rock at the edge of a feeble creek deep in the heart of the forbidden forest. I watched her sit there; her shinning locks of golden hair fanning out to shield her face.

"I can see you there, Harry," She pointed out startling me with her sudden breaking of the silence. "Come here and sit with me."

I walked over to her, some how the closer I got to the feather winged girl the brighter and more surreal the world seemed to become. I felt as though being so close to her out here alone was getting me high. She turned her tear-streaked face away from the tinkling stream and stared up at me with those big brown almond shaped eyes of hers. "Guess I went a little too far with Mr. Malfoy hu?" she whispered, finally breaking her gaze from mine so she could look at the ground.

"No" I smiled trying to comfort her without even thinking about why I was doing it "there is no such thing as to far when it comes to pranking a Malfoy." She laughed lightly, sending a wave of musical giggles into the air that warmed my soul.

"Harry there is no use beating around the bush...I know why you're here..." she closed her eyes and sighed but when she looked back up at me her expression was stony and shielded "so I beg you...ask me your questions and I will answer if I can..."

She caught me off guard, yet again but I was quick to snap out of my shock, so I wouldn't miss this open opportunity to find the truth. "Ok," I hummed thinking carefully about my first question.

Desire:

I knew what he was going to ask sooner or later I was going to have to tell him what I told Malfoy. I just wish I had gotten to know him for more than two days first.

He opened his mouth to speak then closed it again as if he wasn't quiet sure how to ask what ever it was he was thinking, "don't worry..." I smiled "no mind games this time...I-" I paused. Something wasn't right; I couldn't feel Dumbledore's wards anymore. _How long have I had Harry out of the wards?_ My heartbeat quickened, they probably already know we are here.

"Desire? Are you ok?" Harry asked leaning forward slightly with a glazed looking eyes "is something wrong?"

"Yes Harry something's wrong... will you stop looking at me like that?" He looked a little shocked but my blunt snapping didn't seem to faze him much.

"What's up?" He asked, looking around as if he expected some one to be standing right behind him.

A familiar smell crept through my senses, but I couldn't match it with a face "We're out side the wards buddy... and some one has found us..."


	10. the Penwige Estate

* * *

Hi everyone...I was just wondering why no one is reviewing anymore...I really do feel like a loser...oh well I hate you all anyway!

My mom just told me today that I am a real live bastard!!!

I had never thought about it before, and I thought only guys could be bastards for some reason! But I was wrong! I am a bastard!!!

Yep I was born out side of marriage!!!

So I can call my self a bastard all I want and no one can get mad!!!

I'm a bastard!!!

Who's a bastard?

ME I'm a bastard!!!

YA GO ME!!!!

AAAAAAaaaah...I just stubbed my toe!!!

The toe of a bastard has been stubbed!!!!!

The world is going to END!!!!

Or this story will if you don't review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

That's right bitches I went there.

What are you going to do about it hu?

I fart in your general direction!!!

And I empty my nose at you!!!

OH FINE GO READ THE FUCKING STORY YOU UNGRATEFUL SLACKERS!!!

If you could see me I would be mooning you right now...

HA HA!!!!

That's me I'm crazy cool!!!

* * *

Harry:

Out side the wards? Meaning...out side the wards?! We are going to die...

"Relax man! this is no time to spaz out on me!" Desire shook me slightly "focus ok? Good here's the sich...listening?"

"YES!" I barked as the paranoid fear that had been drilled into my senses from years of fearing for my life began to cool.

"Alright...they are coming around from the side to cut us off from the castle..." she paused and sniffed the air lightly "I can't tell how many there are ...but the stench of a Malfoy is all over it." I could hear her teeth grinding.

I sighed "So what do you propose we do?" she shrugged.

"By the time we get any where near the castle they will be waiting for us...flying or not...we have to choices...fight like idiots ...or run like pussies ...either way we are so screwed...though I have say I think we should fight...much more fun..."

"We need a plan if we are going to fight..." I mauled over what little information we had "ok here it is...but I'm going to need your help..."

Desire:

I sat high in a tree watching the prospect under me, the branches rustled sympathetically around me. I was right when I called Malfoy...that snake was standing at the head of a large unintelligent congregation waving his hands to calm the blundering cluster of black robbed figures, his son standing proudly at his side. _That little zit._

Harry sat in the tree across from me snickering at my expression. I flicked him of swiftly and continued the set up of our brilliant plan. Those bitches were going down.

After I finished tying the last magical and physical strings, I gave Harry the signal and he smiled nervously just like he had last night when we pranked the school. "good luck" I mouthed as he took off quietly from the tree on his broom and began our little domino affect.

Harry:

The sky had clouded until I swear I thought it was nighttime_... perfect_. I slide off my broom when I reached my destination and stood tall in the middle of the clearing. "MARKO!!!" I shouted at the top of my lungs and then I waited...and waited

Finally I herd her off in the distance "Polo!!!" ..._even more perfect._ The plan was in action.

"Oh my god! Did a sewage line break or is that a Malfoy I smell? LORD what a stench!!!" I threw my feet around in a silly dance as my mocking shouts rang through the forest "no wonder his wife always looks like she is going to sick up!!!" I could hear them all, stomping through the brush before me and breathing like wounded animals "ferret boy and his yuppie daddy! All prancing around in the forest!!!" I stuttered trying to find something more insulting...and then...Monty Python flew into my brain "Come and get me you smelly English bed wetting types!!! I wave my privet parts at your aunty!!! Your mother is a hamster and your father smells of elder berries! YOU SON OF AN ENGLISH PIG TROPH WIPPER!!! HA HA HA now go away or I will tont you a second time!!! NO wait I mean come here and fight like a ferrite!!!" by the time they got near I was in a fit of giggles and nearly out of breath...but Desire said we had to get them really mad...

As the first of my doomed assassins pounced from the brush I saw a flurry of feathers and it started. I aimed my wand just above their head and shouted a fire charm just as she shouted a water charm, the to collided in mid air right over our enemies spreading a thick layer of steam over them all. The world went white and I climbed onto my broom to escape the swirling masses. When I reached the top of the cloud Desire flapped over to me, "balls rolling" she smiled "and I called Packey...so now all we have to do is sit back and watch the show!"

The throng of death eaters scurried around in the mist, we could only see their shadows but it was enough to recognize their panic. "I wonder who the hell came up with the name death eater..." I wondered out loud.

Desire snorted, "Ya, I know... how exactly does one go about eating death? Or does that mean like...I dunno they think death is good enough to eat or what?"

I laughed as the frantic eaters of death began to collect only to set off another magical trap inside the haze of booby traps we had created "maybe they just thought it sounded menacing?"

"Idiots" she leaned back on the air as if sitting in a comfy recliner "a ten year old could come up with a better name than that!"

"Damn right!" a voice shouted from behind us.

"Packey!!!" Desire swooped down to her alter ego and I swooped donw next to her "fantastic that you could make it old chum!"

"Well? Come on bend over I wanna get a better look!" Packey insisted.

"No chance woman! I'm pooped! Ride with Harry!" she barked flying back into the air. I felt myself blush.

"Do you mind if I join you Mr. Potter?" Packey smiled bowing slightly.

"Not at all Miss... uh... Packey" She climbed on the back of my broom and we flew up into the air next to Desire. As the frenzy went on below us I commented lightly and sarcastically with Desire and Packey. "it can't be long until this ends can it?" I moaned after what seemed like hours of rambling on and renewing the steam.

"I think maybe we got a little carried awa-" Desire stopped abruptly, her eyes got large and she zoomed towards me her hands out stretched "HARRY LOOK OUT!!!"

I turned just in time to see a spell explode in my range of vision. My body went ridged and Packey gripped my hand as a similar process over came her. I saw Desire's eyes as we plummeted to the ground "Don't worry guy! I'm gonna call Ron and Hermione and tell them to get Mr. D.!" She paused in mind air her hands on her temples. That was the last thing I saw before the steam over took us. _What went wrong?_

The ground hit us like a sledgehammer, and I would have screamed but my mouth was as frozen as the rest of me. A shadow loomed over us, standing in creepy silence. "So Mr. Potter... are you still planning to wave your privet parts at my aunty?" It sneered revealing instantaneously who our captor was.

"Oh yes I forgot you can't answer me can you? Here let me help you with that..." he leaned over and took the spell off my mouth.

"Fuck you!" I barked after aggressively snapping at his hand.

"My! My! You've got quite a mouth on you haven't you?" He purred pulling him self up so he was standing over me again. "Were is your little girl friend?"

"Right behind you Malfoy!!!" Desire giggled from some where behind all the clouds of vapor. "Don't waist you time on Potter when you can have a challenge like me!"

"Wench! Come out of hiding and face me!" Malfoy senior snapped, whipping around trying to spot the hiding angel.

"Alright all you had to do is ask grumpy!" She flash across my rang of vision waving her wand in a lightning fast swoop that sent the feeling back into my body. I bolted up to find my wand and Packey sat up next to me.

Desire zoomed in and out of the clouds diving around us in a flurry of feathers "Come on you white haired weasel what are you gonna--"

"CRUCIO!!!" He shouted pointing his wand at me I felt the oh so familiar waves of pain wash over me like burning flames eating me alive from the inside out. I screamed a writhed in irresistible agony until it abruptly stopped.

"Harry! Harry oh god I'm so sorry man this is so totally all my fault!" Desire shouted kneeling over me with one hand on each side of my head. _I will never forget the way she looks right now_. I promised myself watching her eyes glitter as they looked down at me her lips curving to scream my name and her hair gently caressing my face.

"Crucio..." Malfoy waved his wand lazily and Packey fell down next to us with piercing screams.

That woke me up "Des! We have to get out of here!" She nodded and grabbed my hand but we never made it to standing. A strange curse pasted across Luscious's lips and suddenly a red line appeared across Desires throat. After that everything seemed to move so slow. Her eyes grew wide once again and her hair flowed in a dreamlike way as her back arched. I herd Packey screaming her name but that didn't mater anymore. Blood bubbled and then seeped from the cut in her neck as her eyes glazed and her body tipped and fell to the side in an unearthly way. _Not again! Not like Serious!!!_ "Desire...no"

"So riddle you are more angel than human...fascinating" he walked over as the steam cleared and pulled her off the ground by her hair. Her eyes were still shut and if not for the blood seeping down across her chest she would have looked like she was just asleep. "Retched creature...oh Potter stop blubbering she's not dead...yet"

My heart soared, _there is still hope._ Packey was still sobbing next to me when Ron and Hermione appeared in the clearing.

"Harry!!!" they shouted. _No, no_ I thought _don't let them get rapped up in all this please!_ But of coarse it was far to late for that.

"Draco take care of them will you?" Mr. Malfoy drawled waving his wand in a quick swish to bind the three of us together.

Draco stepped out of the still deteriorating steam and froze Ron and Hermione with one spell then his father quickly bonded them to us. "Now, now Miss Granger calm down no need to be so rowdy" he snickered, after waking Hermione and watching her scream and spit for a couple of minuets.

She went very quiet and turned to look at me with tears in her eyes "oh Harry are you alright" I nodded "what did they do to Desire?" I shrugged; so many things still confused me about everything that had taken place in the past half hour.

"Well we must be off... before some one else joins our little party now mustn't we Draco?" Malfoy sneered raising us into the air with a wave of his wand. "Portkey please dearest son of mine."

Draco pulled a silver medallion from his pocket with an obedient "Yes sir" and handed it to his father, after grabbing onto both us and his fathers arm.

I a flash I felt that familiar tug at my navel and we sped through space. Fear consuming us all over what was to come when we reached the end of that dreaded Portkey. _I still think we are going to die._

Desire:

I was floating in hazy nothingness. My throat burned with every breath. _No_ my mind screamed _you can't die yet stupid OPEN YOUR FREAKING EYEBALLS!!! _I did and the sight that greeted me was not a friendly one. We were in some kind of dirty cell. The walls were caked in what looked like blood and the floor smelled distinctly of piss.

"Harry?" I whispered, the pain in my throat attacked my body arching my back and closing my eyes, I kicked my legs in frustration but the pain didn't go.

"No! Desire don't talk yet!" Packey begged squatting down next to me with tears in her eyes. "My wand less magic is really crappy! So your neck is still healing..." I tried to move my hands only to find that they were magically stuck to the wall above me.

I gave Packey a pointed look "oh that?" see sighed opening her eyes again after a minuet of sitting there with them shut like an old lady "your daddy dropped by for that...he said it was to dangerous for them to leave you unbounded... or something then he did... that...what ever he did and left...man you really weren't kidding when you said things weren't going to be ok..." she chirped sounding strangely cheerful. My heart burned when I thought about what I knew was going to happen to her.

"I'm...ss...sorry...I lied" I rasped my head drooping a little. Packey shook her head but never got a chance to answer me.

"DES" Harry whisper/shouted in a gleeful voice, pouncing to my side like a hungry puppy. "I thought you were dead!" he smiled pushing some of my hair off my face. _He's so cute when he thinks we are all going to die._ I mentally slapped myself; _well that was possibly the world's stupidest thought ever._ He just smiled even more when I looked at him. Hermione and Ron stood behind him sharing strange giggly looks and smiling at Harry... _was no one going to get serious here? We are in mortal peril!_

"We...need a plan" I choked, my chin raised it's self and my back rolled as the pain crept over me again.

"Oh no Des please! Stop trying to talk... we got this...I don't want you dying on us so lie still and shut up!" Harry cried and then barked putting his soft hand over my mouth and stirring a strange feeling in my stomach... a feeling I knew very well...

He stood and walked to the door of the cell "it's all clear...Packey are you ready?"

Packey nodded "now you see me" then she vanished through the cell wall. I could just picture her standing out side saying 'now you don't' to herself and it helped the pain go away...that's why Packey's my best friend.

"Ok Ron you said Fred and George taught you how to pick muggle locks?" Ron nodded "Well can you get that one?" Harry pointed to a vent on the ceiling with a large rusty padlock on it.

Ron smiled "that's beginner stuff" he climbed the brick walls and after pulling a pin from the top button of his shirt he set to work on the lock.

"Good, Hermione help me get Desire out of these ties" He grinned turning to Hermione. She nodded and bent down next to Harry. They chanted and shouted for what seemed like forever until finally the power around my wrists broke and my arms fell limply at my sides. I raised them an rubbed at them for a moment before sitting up and hugging them both to show my thanks. Hermione hugged me back offering a sweet 'your welcome and Harry just went very stiff. When I let go and looked at him he was blushing like a mad man. _That's so cute!_ One half of my brain screamed _shut up!_ Said the other half growing quieter by the minuet.

"ok guys here are the wands" Packey came back through the wall and after carefully handing the little wooden sticks back to their owners she turned holding hers pointed at my throat and healed the thick slice across my throat. "Better?" she smirked in self congratulation.

"Ya man...damn that hurt...ok what the situation in the out side world?" I groaned rubbing at my still slightly tender throat.

"There are four or five eaters out side near the door but they are playing chess...doesn't look like we are going to be bothered for a while now" she pondered scratching her chin.

"Hay the vent is open" Ron jumped down off the wall and walked over to the group a satisfied smile stretching his freckled face.

"Wait...a vent?" wizards don't have vents... I sat up a little more and sniffed the air coming in through the open vent. Salt water...fish...we are near the ocean? "Packey, list all the muggle buildings you now of in England near the ocean."

She thought for a moment "well I can only think of one in England...its in Wales, a town called New Quay...a mansion called the Penwige...why?"

"Good... ok can you remember what the building plan looked like?" I asked knowing the answer.

"Duh dude... photographic memory remember?" she smiled also making the connection.

I pulled a hair off my head and quickly transfigured it into a sheet of parchment "got a pen?" She nodded pulling a light up pen from her back pocket. "great" I tossed her the paper "copy the plan as best you can... we need to know where we are going..."

"Neat! I'm helping!" she giggled setting to work.

"Right before we start our concocting of a plan I'm gonna need a cigarette..." _we are so out of here._

__

__

* * *

Hardy har!!!

I'm getting there aren't I!!!

Review or whatever if you want me to keep going otherwise I'm going to move this to a different site!!! So ha!!! I need some plot ideas!!!

I need a BETA!!!

But no one wants to help me!!!

Oh well screw you guys I'm going home!!!!

REVIEW!!!!


	11. The first life taken

Haya! Thanks froboy!!!

I got another review! I hope I get some more!!!hint hint

Ok I am running low on ideas…well no that's not true I'm just not sure how to explain what is happening in the story in my head…oh man if only you could see it homes… it would trip you out… well any way stop judging me you don't know me…

What?!

Ok fine

Make me figure it out on my own!

Don't you know I'll always love you?!?!?!?!?

J/K J/K LOL!!! LyLaS!!!

* * *

Harry:

It had taken us less than an hour to decide what we were going to do about escaping. We found the vent trail on Packey's hand made map that was farthest from the large meeting rooms (which was the most likely nest for the death eaters.)

Me, Packey and Desire had other plans. When the others were safely out side we would give another haphazard plan a shot. What was the point in coming all the way down here to Tom Riddle's new hide out if we weren't even going to try and go after him?

"We are all going to die" Ron sighed climbing into the vent behind me.

"Someday" Packey smiled back at him "but not today."

"Well at least not all of us…" Desire whispered so quietly I swore I only herd her in my head.

It was dark and cramped in the shaft. My knees caught themselves repeatedly on loose nails and it was a strain to crawl in such a small space, but we managed. It grew lighter near the end and we soon reached the roof. Packey found two pieces of scrap metal and made them into portkeys. She gave the first to Ron and snuck the second into her pocket.

I had a strange feeling in me, like the world wasn't real. My hand touched the key with everyone else's but I could feel my hands. My stomach turned with guilt when Ron and Hermione vanished leaving us behind. I felt like I had betrayed them somehow, but I couldn't let them get hurt. This is my fight, not theirs. I don't know what part Desire and Packey play in this war, they are involved somehow. Besides I can't do this completely alone. Desire saluted the empty space where my friends had stood moments ago and we jumped back into the vent. Ron and Hermione are probably terrified.

When we found a fan room (big part of a vent with a fan in it) we stopped to perfect our checklist. "Ok… I would guess Riddle's hide out to be around here" Desire pointed to a large windowless room on the map "its at the back of the building, its big, its flashy, its dark… but just in case I'm wrong… Harry we are going to use your head as a radar."

I jumped "What? How?"

"You still have that Voldemort spidy sense right? The thing when your scar hurts?" Packey asked poking my forehead.

"I ya… I think so" I rubbed my disfigurement and sighed "what about it?"

They both smiled "just tell us when it hurts…"

"Got it…" then we filed out of the fan room and started the slow decline away from the roof. My stomach squeezed it's butterflies into my head and thinking about the suicidal mission we were on got hard. Generally it's a good thing I couldn't think… or else I might have cried.

Desire:

It was a stiff, rusty, uncared for little shaft, many times I had a suspicion that we were lucky it hadn't fallen apart yet, but it was all we had. I started counting the steps left until we reached the room to calm my burning nerves. 15, 14,13…

"So what are we doing once we find him?" Packey asked from the back of our little train. 12, 11, 10…

That question had been on my mind but hearing her say it made my head throb "How should I know?" I snapped. That shut her up. 9, 8, 7, 6, 5…

"I can see the opening…it's dark looks like no one is home… Harry?" I stated glancing back for a second opinion.

"I don't feel a thing…maybe a little sting… but that's been there…" he replied scratching his scar. 4, 3, 2…and…1

It took a moment to unscrew the bolts on the cover, but before long we were standing straight in a dark room. I had been very careful to check the room before letting the others in. The most destruction with the least possible casualties… that was my training.

"Alright Harry You take left… Packey right… onward and upward men and women!" I was a nasty room with a horribly malicious air about it. Cold, dark and exceedingly spooky, it made my breath drift from my mouth frozen into little clouds.

I the very center of the wickedly spirited room was a white pedestal that stood out from the dreary surroundings like a sore thumb.

"Was' that?" Packey whispered from the right side of the room.

"Some kind of altar?" Harry responded with a shrug.

"Careful Kiddies…" I smirked as then creped closer to the strange dais. Harry was the first to reach the pedestal, he stared a the platform for a moment be fore reaching forward and tenderly raising the two items that rested on it.

"What are these?" he asked turning to me with what looked like a rusty are brace and a tarnished brass tiara.

"Looks like trash to me" Packey giggled, "But just in case…" she raised her wand to shrink the crappy armor and stashed it in Harry's pocket before being rewarded with an indignant "Hay!" from Harry. "If they want I they can't have it" she laughed winking at us.

"Ok but why my pockets?" Harry asked his eyebrow twitching slightly.

"You've got man pants!" Packey responded throwing up her hands as if I was obvious.

"Sooo?" Harry and I both questioned. (some times I really, REALLY worry about her mental health…)

Packey sighed and let her head fall into her hands "Man pants have bigger pockets!" she paused "Unless they are gay man pants…then they have NO pockets…good thing your not gay Harry… or are you?"

"Lord helps us… " Harry grumbled.

"I concur…" I shook my head and started walking back to the open vent.

"Okay homies were to next?" I pulled out the map as Packey finished replacing the vents door thingy. "What do you think Harry? You pick now…" He pondered for a moment before smiling timidly and shrugging. "Don't be silly… just guess…"

"Ok… how about there?" He asked pointing to a slightly smaller room about ten yards from where we sat.

"Nice man its got a fire place!" I grinned to reassure him , it worked.

"Ya he likes those doesn't he…" we laughed.

Harry:

Her smile gave me shivers, how can one person make me feel so safe when we are to far from it? I got to lead this time. We marched on through the cobwebs, which tangled in my hair and made it look like I was growing gray hairs, it was ironic because for the first time I my adolescent life I felt to young to have them.

When we reached the door Desire or (as Packey and I had come to call her) Dez worked her magic (not literally) on the vent and we carefully slid into the room. When I landed on all fours on the floor, a familiar sight that had haunted my dreams for almost two years greeted my eyes. The room before me closely resembled that of the Riddle house, everything from the moldy rugs to the moth eaten armchair facing the slowly dying fire. "Oh yuck" I mumbled jogging to catch up with Desire and Packey.

"Ya I never thought much of his taste either…" Desire laughed, holding my hand as if she knew what I had been dreaming and wanted me to stop being scared... it worked. "At least we know where the bastards den is… lucky for us he off somewhere else…"

"Bet you he is baking cupcakes…" Packey giggled as she bounced from wall to wall poking, prodding and occasionally stealing things.

"I'll take that bet…" I snorted when Packey pressed on the head of a snake on the wall and its mouth opened, shocking her so badly that she leapt at least four feet into the air and hid behind Desire. "Oh gerroff… pussy"

From somewhere behind us a gruff American voice called out "She's right to be scared Desire." All three of us wiped around to face the owner of this new voice, and we found him quickly. A tall muscular looking boy stood behind a set of steal bars, his strait brown hair was long and unkept, it hung in matted locks over his boyish blue eyes which were bent in worry as he gazed longingly at us. "Its been a long time girls…"

"A-Arias? I thought you…you can't be…" Desire sputtered as she stumbled forward reaching out for the boy.

Packey lurched out of shock and grabbed Desire pulling her away from the cage. "NO! Dez… its not him…Arias… well sweetie… he's dead isn't he…"

"Never mind that now Pack old friend… you need to get your skanky ass outa here be for moldy Lord of the farts comes to call…" The dirty boy winked at Packey and she dropped Desire to the floor and leapt over her fallen form to the cage.

"Arias??!! God! Your…God…Wow you're dirty!" She clung to Arias through the bars as Desire rose next to me; something strange was shinning in her eyes as she clutched her chest and started ahead.

"Hey honey buns aren't you going to say hi to me?" Arias laughed as Packey backed up looking at Desire with tears in her eyes.

I a split second Desire was in his arms tears rolling down her pale cheeks "I…You…I saw…" she cried pulling on his tattered shirt "I thought… its been years…how?"

"Shhh" he hushed her running a dirt smeared hand through her golden hair "I know I'm sorry I left you babe…I love you… now and forever… but you have to know…I'm never coming back…" I felt a ping of jealousy at the way he held her, and it only grew as he spoke, until those last words anyway.

"W-what do you mean?" She cried looking up at him "I'll break you out… right now! Please don't tell me no… I can't lose you again…"

"I'm so sorry Dee but you never found me… I belong to him now… I can't leave… listen… hay listen… if you see me out side of these walls… kill me ok?… I'm already lost to you… now go before he comes back… please… you can't help me …go… and D.R. …This is yours…" Arias tossed Desire a small sack and blew her a kiss When Packey started pulling her away. "Hay Potter!" He shouted setting his sites on me "Come here…" I walked closer to the cage a he smiled "can you do me a favor? See the snake Packey messed with… it opens this door… can you close the snakes mouth …I don't want sir snakes a lot to know you were here…" I nodded but before I could walk away from the poor man he grabbed my arm "and Harry… take care of those two for me?"

My heart was humbled, who ever this guy was, I wish I had met him before he was in this cage. "Of course" I replied "it would be an honor…" he nodded sadly and let go of my arm looking somber.

I pushed the mouth closed on the snake and just before Arias disappeared I herd Desire whisper "I'll never forget you." My heart ached from her words, because she loved him and some how that hurt me. Packey continued to cling to Desire as her face grew sober and her tears melted away. "Lets do as he says and stop screwing around before Voldemort gets back…" she stroked Packey's head and turned to say some thing to me.

For the second time in an hour we herd a voice from behind us, but this one I knew. "My, my, my! Harry Potter! You've just made my day!"

I turned slowly to come face to face with none other than Peter the worm tailed rat. "Peter…" I hissed "are you proud to know that you have killed another of your old boyhood friends… Serious is dead… because you ran away."

He filched slightly and I saw a streak of guilt rake his features "yes, I have herd… but you see Harry… prices… yes prices must be paid for my lord to rise… the grim is dead because he like your father was on the losing side."

I wanted to pounce on him, I wanted to tare his ugly fat body apart but Desire got there first she screamed foul insults as she leapt for him. In a rush of panic I saw him pull out his wand a shoot a curse into the air, that's when the world lost all reason.

Everything was red, the air was fire and every breath burned; I tried to move but with every movement I felt an invisible force cutting me, hurting me I was I can't even begin to explain. Blood rained from the sky. From some where in the distance I could hear Desire shout "It's the hells mouth spell…Get out of here…go shadow I don't know…I'll get Harry" Then I felt hands warm hands that held me close "its ok Harry… just hold on… that dirty bastard just spelled us… it'll be over soon."

I felt anger like nothing I had ever known bubbling under my skin. It rose and burst from my mouth in one word that said it all "WORMTAIL!!!" I could see myself killing him, I could feel it and I loved it, so with my last breath I raised my wand and screamed the curse that had started it all "ADVADA KEDAVRA!!!" and this time I meant it.


End file.
